The lines in the diaries
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Recueil d'OS basé sur les bandes-annonces des épisodes. 02.18- Je danserai avec toi; 02.19- Beyond the cold guy; 02.20- Help me to say good bye EPISODE 02.22 DÉSORMAIS EN LIGNE...
1. Je danserai avec toi

_Il est trois heures du matin et j'ai encore la tête qui bouillonne d'idées. Je viens de regarder l'épisode 02.17 et la bande-annonce du suivant et je suis mis outrée, mi émerveillée par ce qui se passe. Outrée, parce que rien de tout ça ne sens bon. Cette histoire avec Jenna m'angoisse tout comme celle avec Matt parce que dans les deux cas, j'ai l'impression que ça va mal se terminer. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose à quoi je veux penser. Et l'arrivée de Klaus m'émerveille, parce que je l'attends depuis vraiment longtemps. Je ne suis pas certaine si je dois me réjouir, parce que son arrivée annonce la fin de la saison, mais il fallait tout de même que j'écrive quelque chose sur lui. J'ai donc basé cet OS sur le webclip de l'épisode 18 ainsi que sur la bande-annonce. __**Donc, spoiler pour ceux qui ne les ont pas vu, et spoiler également pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu l'épisode dix-sept. **__Maintenant que tout le monde ait avertit, je me tais et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture alors que moi, je retourne mijoter sur cet épisode!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTE SUR LE PROCHAIN ÉPISODE (Parce que j'ai envie de partager :D) : <strong>Je modifie la bande-annonce. Klaus n'étant pas censée apparaître avant l'épisode 19 (ou 21? Je ne suis plus certaine), il est donc dans le corps d'Alaric. Mais pour les besoins de cet OS, ce ne sera pas le cas. Et puis, bon, mon OS est tout à fait surréaliste. À mon avis, avec la bande-annonce qu'on a eu, la gifle que se prend Damon s'est davantage parce qu'il vient de lui annoncer la mort de quelqu'un (étrangement, avec ce que Jeremy dit à Stefan, je vois très bien Bonnie mourir), mais bon, on peut toujours rêver!_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages appartient à J.L. Smith<strong>

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Elena/Klaus, Damon/Stefan**

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Les intentions de Klaus ne sont peut-être pas ce qu'elles paraissent, mais l'angoisse ne les quitte plus depuis qu'ils ont appris la présence de l'homme au sein du bal de l'école.

* * *

><p><strong>Je danserai avec toi<strong>

_-Tu penses qu'il l'a tué?_

Damon quitta son frère du regard, tournant sa tête pour contempler le vide. Il avait bien du mal à garder le ton de sa voix ferme, murmurant presque lorsqu'il le demanda. Stefan tourna le visage vers lui, incertain.

_-Katherine? _

Alors que Damon le regardait à nouveau, la voix de Stefan faiblit à son tour. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, c'était trop douloureux à penser. Ils avaient bien du mal à croire qu'après tout ce temps, elle ne serait plus là pour venir les embêter.

_-Probablement._

Damon pinça les lèvres cherchant ses mots.

_-Ce n'est pas comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. _

_-Oui,_ fut tout ce que Stefan fut capable de répondre.

Le silence revient s'installer entre eux, alors qu'ils se perdaient tous les deux dans leur souvenirs. Était-ce possible qu'au moment où ils perdaient la femme qui avait jadis été leur premier amour et qui fut ensuite leur pire cauchemar, ils réalisaient à quel point elle avait compté pour eux? Autant ils s'en trouvaient soulagés, autant elle leur manquerait. Mais ça, aucun d'eux n'était pas prêt à l'énoncer à voix haute. Ils gardèrent les mots cloisonnés dans leur esprit, souhaitant à tout prix qu'ils ne s'en échappent jamais. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de se laisser distraire par leurs problèmes du passé, Elena méritant toute leur attention.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone vint briser le silence qui les entourait. Les sourcils froncés par la curiosité, Stefan sortit l'appareil de sa poche et répondit. La conversation fut brève, et la panique qui en résultait atteint même Damon qui y laissait traîner ses oreilles. Lorsque Stefan remit son téléphone dans sa poche, c'était comme si le ciel venait de leur tomber sur la tête.

-Il sera là alors, murmura Damon en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

* * *

><p>Ils restaient tous les deux aux aguets, scrutant la foule du regard à la recherche de cet homme que personne ne connaissait : Klaus. Même Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline et Alaric finirent par se mettre à la « chasse » au vampire, tâchant tous de ne jamais laisser Elena seule. On l'avait confiné à la piste de danse, là où selon Damon, elle serait le plus en sûreté, entourée d'une foule de gens.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Retour en arrière<strong>

_Elle était encore à l'école en train de prendre son repas en compagnie de Bonnie, lorsqu'une fille de son année s'était avancée à leur table visiblement enthousiasme. _

_-Eh! Elena! Ce mec trop sexy m'a demandé de te demander si tu venais à la danse ce soir. _

_Elle marqua une pause, durant laquelle Elena fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Elle ne voyait pas du tout de quel mec trop sexy elle pouvait parler. _

_-Son nom est Klaus. _

_La peur marqua les traits de l'adolescente et son regard rencontra celui de Bonnie qui n'en menait pas large également. Le moment qu'ils redoutaient tous était finalement arrivé : Klaus l'avait retrouvé. Alors qu'Elena, sans plus d'attention pour l'autre fille, voulut sortir de sa poche son téléphone, Bonnie interrompit son geste en posant une main sur son bras._

_-Elle sera là, dit-elle. Dit à Klaus qu'elle sera là ce soir. _

_Alors que la fille s'éloignait tout sourire, Elena jeta un regard déconcerté à son amie. _

_-Bonnie? Qu'est-ce que c'était ça? Tu ne peux pas lui dire simplement que je serai là! _

_-Le mieux c'est d'y aller Elena, on a plus de chance de s'en sortir si on le prend à son propre jeu. _

_Et sur ce Bonnie se leva, rangeant ses choses dans son sac. _

_-J'ai des choses à faire, dit-elle énigmatique. Préviens Stefan et Damon, d'accord? _

_Elle s'éloigna, laissant Elena seule à la table avec son téléphone. Elle s'empressa d'appuyer sur les touches, trouvant bien longues les quelques sonneries qui s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle n'obtienne une réponse. _

_-Stefan? Klaus sera à la soirée. Et Bonnie vient de lui signaler que j'y serais également. _

**Fin du retour en arrière**

* * *

><p>Klaus n'était nulle part en vue. Ils savaient pourtant qu'il était là. Quelques instants plutôt, l'animatrice de la soirée le leur avait confirmé, annonçant qu'une chanson était dédiée à Elena par Klaus. Quelque chose de doux, certes, mais dont les paroles révélaient la teneur de ses intentions. L'angoisse déferla en vague plus puissantes encore en elle, alors qu'elle imaginait le bain de sang dans le quel cette soirée risquait immanquablement de se terminer. Elle sentit ses entrailles tanguer et l'envie d'en déverser leur contenu sur le sol l'assaillir. Elle se reprit, fermant les yeux pour calmer la panique, et se laissa à nouveau entraîner dans une danse, croyant que ça lui changerait un peu les idées.<p>

Alors qu'elle était sur la piste de danse, dansant au bras de Damon, elle ne pouvait que s'amuser. Il la faisait tournoyer comme Stefan refusait de le faire, pigeant dans les pas qu'il tirait des décennies passées. Malgré tout, le nœud ne quittait pas ces entrailles et lorsque son regard croisa le couple que formait Matt et Caroline, puis celui que formait Bonnie et son frère alors que Damon ramenait son dos contre son torse, elle perdit tout intérêt pour la danse. Ces deux couples semblaient si heureux à l'instant et si vulnérables. Ils en avaient tous tant souffert, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils aient à souffrir davantage. Pas à cause d'elle. Elle se souvenait de sa promesse à Damon et Stefan, celle disant qu'elle se battrait pour vivre, mais cette promesse, elle l'avait faite avant que Klaus ne se ballade dans entre les murs de l'école. Il n'avait encore tenté aucun mouvement, mais elle savait que ça n'allait point tarder.

Comme pour lui donner raison, ses yeux accrochèrent une silhouette un peu plus loin. Elle était immobile parmi la foule des danseurs déchaînés, faisait tache dans ce décors d'adolescent. Il n'avait pas l'air si vieux en apparence, se fondant plutôt bien dans la foule, mais l'expression que reflétait ses yeux, prouvaient qu'il avait des siècles de vie derrière lui.

_**Klaus.**_

Le sourire vicieux qu'il affichait alors qu'il pointait du menton ses amis, laissant clairement Elena deviner ses intentions, la fit sursauter. Damon la fit retourner dans ses bras pour qu'ils se retrouvent face à face.

-Elena? Ça va?

Elle hocha la tête, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette pression qui pesait sur elle, de se regard qui ne la lâchait plus et de ses possibilités qui ne cessaient de s'accroître dans son esprit.

-Je vais me rendre, dit-elle. Je vais aller voir Klaus. Maintenant.

-Hors de question, répondit Damon sur un ton qui ne permettait pas la réplique. Tu vas rester ici, sur cette piste de danse. Où il est le salaud? Tu l'as vu?

Il fit un geste pour se détacher d'elle, scrutant la foule du regard. Elle le retient, désespérée. Ce n'était pas à lui de faire ça.

-Tu ne comprends pas? Il est là, Damon! Il est là! Il va tuer tout le monde et je refuse qu'il le fasse! Il faut que j'y aille!

Il ramena son regard sur elle, la regardant un moment un silence. Il ne pouvait qu'avoir mal entendu. À cet instant, il aurait aimé pouvoir la jeter sur son épaule et s'enfuir avec elle, l'amenant à des kilomètres de là, là où elle serait en sûreté. Il n'avait cure du fait qu'ils auraient à fuir toute leur vie, au moins, il la saurait vivante ainsi.

-C'est hors de question! Je ne te laisserai pas aller te faire tuer, Elena! Tu ne mettras pas à néant tous les efforts qu'on a déployés jusqu'ici pour te garder envie!

Il serrait son bras dans sa main, l'empêchant de faire tout mouvement. Elle aurait dut sentir la douleur, mais elle ne vit que l'éclat furtif d'humanité qui apparut un instant dans les yeux de Damon. Elle eut alors l'espoir qu'il la comprenne, elle le poids des décisions qu'elle devait prendre, et qu'il la laisse agir comme elle l'entendait sans tenter de la retenir.

-Laisse-moi y aller, Damon. Laisse-moi aller le voir, s'il te plaît.

Elle lisait le dégoût sur son visage alors qu'elle le suppliait. La douleur dans sa poitrine l'étouffait.

-Si tout le monde doit mourir pour que tu restes en vie, alors soit, tout le monde mourra, mais tu seras toujours là. Je t'aime trop pour te laisser partir, Elena.

Les yeux d'Elena s'emplirent de larmes, elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Ses mots raisonnèrent dans ce tête comme une vieille plaisanterie dont lui seul était capable de faire, mais elle savait très bien que ce n'en était pas une. Oh non, ses traits si tristes et si déterminés reflétaient parfaitement l'ampleur de ses sentiments envers elle. Il était prêt à sacrifier tout le monde pour la garder en vie, et ça, jamais elle ne pourrait l'accepter. Sa main s'éleva d'elle-même et s'abattit durement contre la joue du vampire. Sa tête tourna sous le choc, mais rien n'y fit. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, lorsque ses yeux emplis de tristesse et de détermination rencontrèrent ceux emplis de larmes d'Elena, il ne retira même pas ses paroles.

-Ça ne change rien, Elena. Je ne suis pas prêt à te laisser partir.

-Et je ne suis pas prête à tous vous laisser partir à ma place!

Sa réplique avait fusée comme un cri de détresse à travers ses larmes. Elena passa le dos de sa main sur ses paupières closes et se détourna de Damon, relevant la tête pour rester digne. Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la foule, disparaissant de sa vue, il eut l'impression que c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Il ne chercha pas à la rattraper alors qu'il entendait ses pas, à travers la musique, s'éloigner du gymnase. Il était conscient de l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre, mais ne la regrettait pas pour autant : il n'était pas encore près à lui dire au revoir.

* * *

><p>Les poils sur les bras de Bonnie s'hérissèrent soudainement alors qu'un changement dans l'ambiance ce faisait sentir. À travers la chaleur que dégageaient les danseurs, elle sentait un courant d'air froid ce dégager. Quelque chose qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Elle promena son regard sur la foule, tous ses sens en alerte, cherchant la source de son désagrément. Elle le repéra, non loin d'elle, immobile et le regard fixé sur quelque chose : Elena. Bonnie sut tout de suite qui il était et se raidit involontairement entre les bras de Jeremy.<p>

-Bonnie? Ça va? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

L'inquiétude était palpable dans la voix de l'adolescent autant qu'elle l'était sur ses traits. Bonnie le contempla longuement avant de lui répondre. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire ça, mais elle savait qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir réussir. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était là- du moins, elle l'espérait- et l'effet de surprise jouerait peut-être en sa faveur. Elle fuit un moment le regard de Jeremy, puis revient ancrer ses yeux dans les siens avec assurance.

-Ce n'est rien, seulement un frisson. Il faut que je parle à Elena, c'est important. Reste ici, d'accord?

Il hocha la tête, la regardant s'éloigner sans pouvoir se départir de l'inquiétude qui le rongeait. Alors qu'il la voyait quitter le gymnase, il eut la confirmation que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fonça droit sur Stefan, lequel était en train de discuter avec Alaric, près du bar à punch.

-Bonnie… Bonnie… Je crois qu'elle a trouvé… Klaus… haleta Jeremy. Je… je pense…qu'elle est partie vers lui.

L'expression dans le regard des deux hommes se figea.

-Où? Dit Stefan.

Jeremy pointa seulement la sortie du gymnase, incapable de parler. Stefan hocha la tête, faisant signe à Alaric de partir à la recherche de la sorcière. Alors que ce dernier s'éloignait, Stefan ordonna à Jeremy de rester là. Cherchant Elena à travers la foule, il ne trouva que son frère, seul, lequel s'éloignait lui aussi vers la sortie d'une démarche lente et lourde. Il aurait dut être celui qui surveillait à cet instant. Stefan s'élança derrière lui.

* * *

><p>Bonnie s'arrêta au milieu du couloir. Elle siffla son nom entre ses dents, « Klaus », sachant très bien qu'il l'entendrait et répondrait à son appel. Elle se tenait droite, sûre d'elle. Elle n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps, qu'un homme se présenta devant elle.<p>

-Qui es-tu? Demanda-t-il, les traits de son visage plissés par la curiosité.

Le ton de sa voix était bas, presque sensuel, et un éclair d'amusement traversa son regard lorsqu'il comprit.

-Une sorcière, enh? Celle qui protège le double si je ne m'abuse?

Bonnie hocha la tête effarée : son effet de surprise n'en serait au final pas un.

-Et bien, que crois-tu faire, ma jolie? Tu crois vraiment être mesure de te mesurer à moi?

-Moi seule non, mais avec _elles_ oui, répliqua Bonnie en faisant allusion au pouvoir des sorcières qu'elle venait d'acquérir.

Ses bras s'élevèrent doucement de chaque côté d'elle, pointant vers le ciel alors que ces yeux se révulsaient, ne laissant que le blanc de visible. Elle psalmodiait dans un murmure, laissant le pouvoir glisser en elle, l'envelopper et déferler sur le vampire qu'il lui faisait face. Le rire de ce dernier mourut rapidement alors qu'il se vit obligé de presser sa tête entre ses mains, atterré par la douleur dans son crâne. Elle était forte, il l'avait sous-estimé, mais il n'était pas le plus vieux des vampires pour rien. Elle était assez forte pour lui faire ressentir la douleur, mais jamais elle ne le serait assez pour le tuer.

-C'est touchant, grinça-t-il en se redressant péniblement, mais malheureusement pour toi, ce n'est pas suffisant.

Il tendit la main devant lui, la laissant s'enfoncer dans la poitrine de l'adolescente. Elle écarquilla les yeux sous le choc, cessant toutes activités. Au moment où il lui arrachait le cœur, la laissant s'effondrer sur le sol comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, un cri retentit derrière lui.

-Non!

Alaric venait de sortir un pieux de sa poche et, oubliant toute prudence, s'élança en direction du vampire qui lui tournait le dos. Avec un peu de chance, il l'atteindrait avant qu'il ne se retourne et, même s'il savait ne pas pouvoir le tuer avec un simple pieu, le mettrait hors d'état de nuire pour au moins quelques heures.

La gifle fut violente lorsqu'elle le frappa, l'envoyant valser contre les casiers. Alors qu'il perdait conscience, il sut que lui aussi venait d'échouer. Cet homme était un monstre.

* * *

><p>-Merde, Damon! Où est-elle! Grogna Stefan.<p>

Il le poussa contre les casiers, sa tête heurtant le métal dans un bruit sonore. Damon ne réagit qu'à peine à l'attaque, la tristesse marquant encore ses pupilles. Il pinça les lèvres, refoulant ses dernières alors qu'il haussait les épaules à l'intention de son frère. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le lui dire, mais en réalité il n'en savait rien. Ou plutôt si, il en avait une idée, mais l'énoncer à haute voix lui écorchait le cœur. Déglutissant pour se donner le courage qu'il lui manquait, il fournit la réponse que son frère attendait, employant le ton banal de celui qui n'avait aucun intérêt dans cette histoire.

-Partie vers Klaus, probablement.

Les yeux de Stefan s'agrandirent et un instant, il eut l'air aussi abattu que Damon.

-Et tu l'as laissé faire? S'effara-t-il finalement.

L'aîné se détourna, incapable de regarder son frère dans les yeux à ce moment-là. Il ne l'avait pas réalisé plutôt, mais c'était en effet ce qui s'était passé : il l'avait laissé se jeter dans les bras de Klaus.

-Je n'étais pas prêt à la laisser partir, souffla-t-il finalement en haussant les épaules. Je refuse qu'elle meure entre ses mains.

Stefan tourna légèrement la tête, tâchant d'ignorer la révélation tacite que son frère venait de faire. C'était la première qu'il osait le lui énoncer à voix haute, même sous cette forme. Il s'était toujours acharner à les nier. Stefan connaissait pourtant depuis bien longtemps les sentiments que son aîné éprouvait envers Elena; à lui il ne pouvait pas les dissimuler. Il avait toujours tâché de les ignorer, conscient qu'autrement une bataille bien pire encore que celle qui les avait jadis déchirés- parce que cette fois elle impliquait un amour véritable et non une simple illusion-et que dans la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, ça ne pourrait que leur faire du tort. Qu'il le veuille ou non, Damon était nécessaire à la protection d'Elena. Toutefois, ce soir-là, il eut bien du mal à les ignorer, peut-être à cause qu'il se révélait enfin- lui et son humanité- ou peut-être parce qu'il ne pouvait point gérer sa stupidité. Il inspira profondément avant de se retrouver face à face avec Damon.

-Et bien si c'était vraiment le cas, alors c'est trop tard. Elle doit déjà être entre les mains de Klaus à cet instant.

Stefan fit un pas en avant pour se tenir plus près encore de son frère. Il agrippa son manteau de cuir au niveau des épaules alors qu'il continuait à s'acharner à éviter son regard. Il le souleva à demi dans les airs, l'aîné se retrouvant sur la pointe des pieds et siffla entre ses dents :

-Si elle meurt, je te jure que je vais le tuer.

Il le laissa retomber sur ses talons et se détourna de lui, s'éloignant dans le couloir. Mais Damon n'avait pas l'intention de rester là. Aux mots « si elle meurt », ce fut comme s'il avait eu une illumination. Il prenait enfin pleinement conscience de la situation et de ses bourdes et se retrouvait à nouveau déterminé à l'empêcher de mourir, peu importe le prix.

Un courant d'air bouscula Stefan juste avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte du couloir : Damon venait de passer à côté de lui.

* * *

><p>Elena quitta les toilettes à petits pas mal assurés. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire, mais elle refusait de retourner à l'intérieur et de se retrouver confronté à Damon. Alors qu'elle progressait à travers le couloir, le hasard décida pour elle de l'avenir. Elle étouffa un cri alarmé de sa main alors qu'elle découvrit, sur le sol, un corps sans vie- à tout le moins inconscient- qu'elle reconnut comme appartenir à Bonnie. Ses yeux dérivèrent un peu plus loin, voyant celui d'Alaric échut contre les casiers. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse, les larmes trempaient ses joues et elle avait bien du mal à respirer. Elle n'osait pas se pencher, sur un corps ou sur l'autre, afin de vérifier s'ils étaient toujours vivants. La possibilité que ce ne soit pas le cas était trop effrayante. À cet instant, Elena se dit que si elle s'était livrée plutôt, jamais une telle chose ne serait arrivée.<p>

Des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention dans son dos. Persuadé que c'était Stefan ou même Damon, elle se retourna. Un hoquet de surprise qu'elle ne parvient pas à étouffer lui échappa. Il n'était qu'à un pas d'elle.

-Elena, murmura Klaus en posant une main sur sa joue, finalement je te rencontre. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

Il laissa glisser ses doigts, caressant son visage, et laissa sa paume s'attarder au creux de son cou. Elle ne broncha pas, supportant le poids de ses doigts. Seule sa respiration, un peu plus forte et rapide qu'à l'habitude, et les larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues, laissaient deviner qu'elle n'était pas aussi calme qu'elle n'en paraissait.

-M'accorderais-tu cette danse, Elena? Demanda-t-il en tendant la main vers elle, galant, alors qu'une nouvelle chanson débutait.

Effrayée à l'idée de refuser, mais aussi poussée de l'avant par l'espoir de connaître les intentions de Klaus, Elena hocha la tête et accepta la main qu'elle lui tendait. Il l'attira contre lui de mouvement ferme, posant une main au creux de ses reins, et dirigea la danse, montrant qu'il n'était pas un ignare des temps moderne. Quelques pas s'en suivirent durant lesquels il ne la quittait pas des yeux, respirant son odeur, s'imprégnant de ce qu'elle dégageait.

-N'aie pas peur, Elena. Je ne te ferai aucun mal. Je ne suis ici que pour te rencontrer.

Elle doutait de la sincérité de ses paroles, mais ne broncha pas lorsqu'il l'attira un peu plus à lui. Il la fit tourner, puis colla son dos contre son torse. Il passa un bras sur son ventre, posant la paume de sa main contre sa hanche, et tint sa main de l'autre. Elena tourna la tête, posant son menton contre son épaule, mais persistait à garder les yeux baissés sur le sol. Que faisait-elle? Que lui arrivait-elle? Comment pouvait-elle danser aussi aisément avec lui? Elle se rappela soudainement qu'elle ne portait pas son collier de verveine et la peur qu'il l'ait ensorcelé s'insinua en elle. Ses épaules se crispèrent à cette pensée, et Klaus ne put que sourire.

-Tu es libre de tes actes, dit-il comme s'il lisait ses pensées. Mais en effet, je pourrais te forcer si je le voulais. Je te l'ai dis, je ne te ferai aucun mal, spécialement si tu collabores.

Alors que leurs corps se séparaient, le regard d'Elena toujours fixé sur ses pieds, Klaus ramena sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi? Demanda-t-elle finalement au bout d'un moment, la voix tremblante.

Il esquissa un demi-sourire, comme s'il appréciait son audace. Beaucoup aurait déjà tenté de fuir malgré leurs piètres chances de réussir, mais pas elle. Elle était bien spéciale comme tous le disaient. Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à Katherine, mais n'avait visiblement rien en commun avec elle- ou du moins, elle n'avait pas sa lâcheté qui coulait dans son sang.

-Pour le moment, je ne m'attends à rien de toi. Rien d'autres que de te connaître et cette danse.

Il la vit battre des paupières, ses pupilles tressaillant d'incompréhension. Un nouveau sourire, un peu plus grand cette fois-ci, étirèrent les traits de sa bouche.

-Tu sais que tu ne peux pas m'échapper, Elena. Tu n'as rien contre moi, personne qui ne puisse te protéger. Je peux bien attendre encore un peu avant de t'amener avec moi, jusqu'à la pleine lune.

Il marqua une pause, déplaçant la main qui était posée dans son dos pour venir s'emparer de son menton. Il avait cessé de danser et elle se vit obligée de s'immobiliser elle aussi. Elle attendait incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il était terrifiant, plus encore que ce qu'elle avait pu l'imaginer, mais bien différent vue de près que de loin. Il y avait autre chose en lui que la froideur. Elle n'avait entendu parler que de sa froideur et de son côté sanguinaire, elle ne connaissait de lui que ce que les mythes racontaient, à savoir qu'il était sans-pitié et qu'il en avait après elle plus qu'après quiconque- exception faite de Katherine- pour son sang. Et il se tenait pourtant là devant elle, la faisant danser avec une douceur étonnante. Si doux et si inhumain à la fois. C'était ce mélange qui le rendait encore plus terrifiant. Rien ne pouvait l'égaler, de ça, elle en était certaine. Si jusque-là elle avait cru avoir une chance- même infime- elle la voyait désormais s'envoler : personne ne pourrait rivaliser contre Klaus. Il était plus puissant encore qu'Elihja n'avait pu l'être.

-Tu es le sacrifice, Elena. C'est un bien triste sort, j'en conviens, et je le regrette pour toi, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu y échapperas. Le sacrifice aura lieu à la pleine lune, que ce soit de gré ou de force.

Elle la fit tourner de nouveau, esquissant un mince sourire.

-Je ne l'aime pas, murmura-t-il. Éloigne-toi de lui ou il sera de ceux qui ne survivront pas à cette bataille.

Elle releva les yeux, intriguée. De qui parlait-il? Elle se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait de l'un des frères Salvatore, sans pouvoir déterminer lequel. Néanmoins, elle penchait pour Damon, sans certitude, qui était, des deux, celui qui avait le plus de chance de pouvoir rivaliser avec cet originel.

-Dis-leur de cesser de planifier de vouloir me détruire, jamais ils n'y arriveront, reprit Klaus sans donner davantage d'informations concernant ses paroles précédentes.

Son regard se détourna alors de la jeune femme, en rencontrant un autre à la porte. Damon si tenait, les yeux rétrécit en deux minces fentes. Il serrait les points de chaque côté de son corps, se retenant pour ne pas foncer droit dans la foule. Klaus sourit en percevant le grognement, hochant la tête vers lui en signe d'un respect provoquant. Il ramena finalement son regard sur Elena.

Elena hocha la tête machinalement, figée par la beauté cruelle des yeux du vampire. Elle aurait pu s'y noyer si des pas derrière eux ne l'avaient pas gardé attachée à la réalité.

-Je crois que je vais te libérer pour ce soir si je ne veux pas recevoir les foudres de Damon, dit-il faussement concerné. Mais avant, laisse-moi emporter un souvenir de toi.

Il se pencha vers elle, tirant légèrement vers le haut le menton de l'adolescente de ses doigts, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient froides, plus encore que celles de Stefan, mais Elena ne résista pas. Aussi effrayant que l'homme pouvait paraître, elle ne pouvait nier l'aura qu'il dégageait, si attirant et si dangereux à la fois. Elle ne pouvait pas nier non plus que le contacte était agréable. Elle secoua vivement la tête et ferma brièvement les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit de nouveau, elle était seule. Seule dans ce couloir avec les deux corps qui jonchaient encore le sol, seule avec la présence qu'elle sentait derrière elle. Elle tourna la tête à gauche puis à droite, mais il n'y avait nulle trace de Klaus. Il avait disparut avec la promesse de la retrouver. Elle avala sa salive, plus convaincue que jamais qu'elle faisait le bon choix : sa vie pour celle des autres. Son regard rencontra celui de Damon, apparut à quelques pas devant elle, y lisant une miette de colère envers elle, mais surtout cette même tristesse qu'un peu plutôt, laquelle était désormais empreinte de regrets. Elle leva les yeux, rencontrant cette fois le regard résigné de Stefan. Aucun des deux ne voulait abandonner, mais Elena avait fait son choix et ils n'avaient point leur mot à dire. De toute façon, tous savaient que lorsque Klaus viendrait la prendre, Elena n'avait que très peu de chances de survivre et que plus rien ne serait jamais pareil.

* * *

><p><em>En écrivant cela, j'ai essayé d'imaginer seulement ce qui pourrait se passer dans l'épisode dix-huit, ce qui explique une fin « non-fin » si on peut l'appeler comme ça. La suite sera donc dans l'épisode 19 (et donc inexistante sauf peut-être dans vos têtes, parce que j'ai encore aucune idée de comment je pourrais faire finir la saison, et donc cette histoire… Mais si l'idée m'en vient un jour, j'ajouterai un autre chapitre). J'espère que ça vous a plus! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires via une review, <em>_**pour les anonymes, je réponds sur mon blogue, lequel se trouve via mon profil. **__Merci à tous d'avoir lu, merci également à ceux qui commenteront, et au plaisir!_


	2. Beyond the cold guy

_Et je poste cet OS avant de regarder l'épisode 19. Il fut écrit à partir des bandes-annonces, alors il prend en compte l'épisode 18. Il est un peu plus difficile à suivre que le précédent, du fait que c'est des pièces détachées, mais il me plaît comme ça. Rajouter des éléments pour faire des liens gâcherait l'histoire selon moi. À vous de voir maintenant. Pour ce qui est du respect de la bande-annonce, comme vous le constaterez, j'ai abandonné la scène entre Andy et Damon parce que franchement, elle ne m'inspirait pas. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: ElenaElijah**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent point**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Résumé<span>**

Alors que Klaus sème la pagaille, Elijah ouvre enfin son coeur à Elena. Derrière sa froideur et ses apparences parfaites, se cache peut-être autre chose...

* * *

><p><strong>Beyond the cold guy <strong>

-Alaric, dit Jenna en amenant une main contre son cœur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Elle fit tout son possible pour que sa voix paraisse détachée, mais rien ni fit. Elle pouvait l'entendre alors qu'elle parlait, la trahison. Même ces quelques jours seuls, loin de tous, n'avaient pas sut panser ses blessures. Elle s'était crue rétablit, mais à l'instant même où il avait franchit la porte de la grande demeure vide, elle avait sut que jamais elle ne s'en remettrait. Alaric qui surgissait sans prévenir devant elle, une aura ténébreuse étincelant autour de lui, n'était que le rappel de ses blessures.

-J'avais envie de te parler, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Et de quoi? Tu veux m'avouer que notre histoire n'était que du bluff? Que tu aimes toujours Isobel? Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je suis déjà au courant de cette partie de l'histoire.

-Il est temps que tu apprennes la vérité, Jenna.

Le doute s'incrusta dans son esprit alors que la main d'Alaric se faufilait à l'intérieur de sa veste. Elle ne pouvait la quitter des yeux, à peine concentrée sur les mots qu'il disait.

-Est-ce que tu crois aux vampires, Jenna?

Elle sursauta alors que la lame d'un couteau apparut, mettant l'accent sur les mots qu'il prononçait.

-De quoi tu parles, Rick? Demanda Jenna prudente.

Jenna baissa les yeux sur les mains d'Alaric et paniqua. Il tenait la lame dans sa main, pointée sur elle comme s'il allait s'en servir.

-Arrête, Rick. Tu me fais peur.

-Oh, tu fais bien d'avoir peur, douce Jenna. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui se passe d'horrible dans cette ville.

Il fit un pas en avant, faisant tourner la lame entre ses doigts. Lorsqu'il parlait, son ton était si froid qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à le reconnaître.

-Isobel, tu te souviens? Ma femme décédée. En fait, c'est un vampire. Surprise! Oh, et Stefan, le copain d'Elena, tu vois de qui je parle? En vérité, il a plus d'un siècle. Et tu sais quoi, Jenna?

Le ton de sa voix s'était fait un murmure, plus dure encore lorsqu'il entrait dans la confidence.

-Surprise! J'en suis un aussi!

La lame passa devant son visage, entaillant sa joue. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu se déplacer. La seconde suivante, elle était plaquée contre le sol. Sa tête se releva difficilement sous choc, étourdie, et ses yeux rencontrèrent une scène choquante. Stefan Salvatore était apparut elle ne savait comment dans la cuisine et maintenant désormais Alaric, coincé entre son corps et le mur. La lame avait changé de main, et l'homme continuait d'afficher un rictus diabolique.

-Tu ne peux pas me tuer, Stefan.

-Regarde-moi bien!

Au moment où il voulut enfoncer la lame dans le cœur d'Alaric, celle-ci changea de main à nouveau. Surpris, Stefan ne vit pas venir le coup et se retrouva rapidement dans les airs, heurtant un comptoir sur son chemin.

-C'est pour toi que je fais ça, Jenna. Tu vivras mieux sans lui, mais n'oublie jamais la vérité. Je reviendrai, Stefan. Pour la chère Elena!

L'éclat de rire malade couvrit le cri de Jenna et le « non » de Stefan alors qu'Alaric enfonçait la lame dans son propre corps. Stefan ne pouvait rien faire, il les avait eu. Klaus l'avait pigé en semant le désordre dans leur vie.

Il ramena son regard sur une Jenna pétrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle avait été témoin de la scène, mais il ne se sentait pas le cœur à lui faire oublier. Il était injuste qu'elle soit la seule à ne pas savoir alors qu'elle était autant en danger que les autres.

En soupirant, Stefan marcha vers elle et posa une main contre son bras. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il sut à quel point Klaus avait réussi à semer le chaos…

* * *

><p>-Tu ne connais rien de Klaus, Elena. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il a vécu.<p>

Il se détourna d'elle, enfonçant l'une de ses mains dans son pantalon, et marcha dignement vers l'escalier. Ébahit qu'il l'est laissé là, seule, elle partie à sa poursuite.

-Tu me dois me raconter son histoire, Elijah! Dit-elle en en entamant sa descente dans les marches. Pourquoi en as-tu après Klaus?

Il s'arrêta, et se retourna. Deux marches plus hautes que lui, elle le dominait en hauteur, mais par sa classe, il restait le plus impressionnant des deux. Elle trembla même lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent, alors qu'il lui faisait ressentir qu'elle n'aurait jamais le dessus sur lui.

-Oh non, Elena. Tu n'es pas prête à entendre cette histoire.

Il poursuivit sa descente, sans tenir compte des protestations. Elle le suivit alors qu'il s'installait dans sa voiture et elle prit place du côté conducteur. Elle ne prit toutefois pas la peine de sortir ses clés, tournant plutôt son visage vers lui.

-Il possède le corps d'Alaric. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut, nous n'avons aucun moyen de l'arrêter. Il faut qu'on travail ensemble, Elijah. Fais-moi confiance, je suis prête à entendre cette histoire. N'importe quoi pour que Klaus aille en Enfer.

Elijah regarda devant lui, loin d'être convaincu.

-Ils ne seraient pas d'accord à ce que je te la raconte…

-Qui? Stefan et Damon? Je leur ai fais la promesse de me battre pour rester en vie, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir autre chose.

-Tu sais que quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivante, Elena? Dit-il en se tournant de nouveau vers elle.

-Je sais, murmura-t-elle après un moment d'hésitation.

-Alors pourquoi tu fais cela? Pourquoi m'avoir libéré, Elena, en sachant que je serais furieux et que je les tuerais?

Il fronçait les sourcils, l'incompréhension teintant son regard « antique ».

-Parce que… parce que je sais que si nous ne trouvons pas une façon de l'achever, même après qu'il m'ait tué, il ne s'arrêtera pas. Je sais que tu ne leur feras aucun mal, parce que tu les as laissés en vie jusqu'ici. Tu m'as laissé avec eux alors que tu aurais très bien pu me garder prisonnière. Parce que je suis persuadée qu'au fond, même en te montrant si froid, tu es quelqu'un de bien, Elijah.

-Alors, c'est vrai? Tu ne vois que le bien chez les autres? C'est ce qui te perdra, douce Elena.

Il détourna le visage et elle comprit qu'elle n'en tirerait pas plus de lui. Alors elle conduit, l'entraînant avec elle.

* * *

><p>-Qu'est-ce qui fait que tu en as autant contre lui, Elijah? Demanda encore Elena lorsqu'ils furent installés avec un café. Je veux dire, vous êtes des Originels, vous avez certainement passé beaucoup de temps ensemble.<p>

Elijah détourna le regard vers la fenêtre. Se souvenir, même des siècles plus tard, lui était douloureux.

-Lorsque Katherine était humaine, elle était amoureuse de Klaus. Elle ne voyait en lui que le charme qui camouflait le monstre qu'il est. Rien ne lui faisait détourner les yeux de lui. Mais pour Klaus, Katherine n'était qu'un jouet, le sacrifice pour lever la malédiction. Une humaine à la vie sans valeur.

Elena était perdue. Elijah se nourrissait lui aussi de sang humain. Lui aussi il tuait. En quoi ce qu'avait fait Klaus avait-il pu l'atteindre au point de briser le lien qui les avait unis?

-Et c'est parce que tu ne voulais pas briser la malédiction que tu t'en prends à Klaus? Se risqua-t-elle à lui demander.

-Non, je le voulais autant que lui, c'est d'ailleurs moi qui les ai présentés. Mais c'est aussi parce que c'est moi qui les ai présentés que ce qui arriva ensuite est ma faute.

Elena écarquilla les yeux, refusant de croire ce qu'il sous-entendait.

-Lorsque j'ai rencontré Katherina, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être mystifié par sa ressemblance avec celle qui nous a maudis. Comme je l'ai été pour toi. Le même visage, le même sourire. Le même éclat dans les yeux. S'en était presque effrayant. Un autre fut surprit, agréablement, lorsque je lui en parlai- Klaus, mon vieil ami. Voilà des siècles que nous traînions ensembles dans cette vie, à la recherche de celle qui nous libèrerait de la malédiction. Maintenant que nous la tenions, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que nous la laissions s'échapper.

* * *

><p><em>-Katherina, laissez-moi vous présenter le Lord Klaus.<em>

_Lentement, la jeune femme détourna son attention des danseurs qui l'avaient ébloui et posa son regard sur l'homme. Le sourire charmeur qu'il lui offrit lorsqu'il lui baisa la main la surprit, au point de détourner toute son attention de la fête qui se déroulait à quelques pas d'elle. L'homme qui se tenait devant elle ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle avait pu voir avant. Ce titre de Lord, elle sut qu'il le méritait bien, parmi le lot, il brillait littéralement._

_-S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Klaus, dit-il en retirant ses lèvres de sa peau. _

_Elle hocha la tête, trop subjuguée par sa beauté pour arriver à parler. Elle le suivit, toujours aussi silencieuse, lorsqu'il l'invita à danser, heureuse qui la fasse tournoyer avec les autres. Son cœur battait précipitamment, et elle savait que le rythme de leurs pas n'était pas en cause. Ni même qu'il n'était en cause de ses yeux joues enflammées et de son rire niais. _

_Un peu plus loin, resté seul appuyé contre le mur, Elijah était lui aussi subjugué, emporté par les expressions d'humanité qui marquaient son visage alors qu'elle riait aux éclats. Elle avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu avant, quelque chose qui stimulait sa curiosité envers elle. C'était peut-être seulement l'aura de fragilité et de naïveté qui se dégageait d'elle, mais il était persuadé qu'il avait autre chose. _

_Lorsque prit fin les dernières mesures, Katherina trépignait encore devant Klaus. Il sourit et se détourna de la scène. Ce soir, il la laisserait aux bons soins de Klaus, mais il était déterminé à en apprendre davantage sur elle plus tard._

* * *

><p><em>-Katherina.<em>

_Elijah hocha poliment la tête pour la saluer alors qu'elle le rejoignait dans la cours. Elle était en beauté ce jour-là, plus que les autres jours. Son sourire peut-être, qui illuminait son visage._

_-Elijah, répondit-elle avec une courte révérence._

_Il lui proposa son bras, lequel elle prit en acceptant de faire quelques pas avec lui._

_-Alors, comment appréciez-vous votre vie ici?_

_-Oh, c'est merveilleux, répondit Katherina. Klaus est un homme plutôt charmant. _

_-Il est aussi un homme dangereux, s'obligea à dire Elijah._

_-Vous croyez? Je n'ai pas cette impression._

_-Disons seulement que Klaus ne suit pas d'autres règles que les siennes._

_Elijah s'arrêta de marcher pour faire face à la jeune femme._

_-Faites attention à vous, Katherina. Klaus n'est pas celui que vous croyiez. Il est prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins et je ne voudrais surtout pas que vous soyez blessée dans le processus. _

_Elle l'observa un instant comme si elle ne le croyait pas._

_-Je ferai attention, Elijah, je vous le promets. _

_Ils marchèrent encore un instant avant qu'il ne s'excuse en disant qu'il avait autre chose à faire. À peine eut-il intégrer son bureau que Klaus apparut, appuyé nonchalamment contre la chambranle. _

_-J'ai trouvé une sorcière, mon vieil ami. Dans une semaine nous serons libérés. _

_Elijah se figea. Il croyait avoir plus de temps._

_-Oh, déjà?_

_-Oui, il est temps d'effectuer ce sacrifice avant qu'elle ne nous échappe. Après tout, elle est humaine. Sa vie ne vaut rien._

_-Oui, approuva Elijah du bout des lèvres. Sa vie ne vaut rien…_

* * *

><p><em>Elijah sentit des mains agripper brutalement ses épaules et le retourner. Avant même que son dos ait heurté le mur, il sut à qui elles appartenaient. <em>

_-Klaus, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait posé. Que me vaut l'honneur?_

_Il ne chercha même pas à se dégager, l'éclat de fureur dans ses yeux le dissuadant. Il le connaissait mieux que quiconque, Klaus n'était pas du genre à abandonner. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait même s'il devait la traquer durant des mois. Ça lui plaisait, il aimait ressentir la peur avant de faire une victime. Et Elijah craignait savoir ce que Klaus voulait à l'instant. _

_-Où est-elle? Grogna-t-il furieux. _

_-Elle? Qui? _

_-Ne joue pas les innocents, Elijah, répondit l'homme en le poussant un peu plus contre le mur. Tu sais très bien de qui je parle, Katherina. _

_-Oh! Et bien, je n'en sais rien, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment._

_Elijah répondit avec un demi-sourire, osant même hausser les épaules avec nonchalance. Klaus n'était pas un homme facile à berner, surtout lorsqu'il connaissait depuis aussi longtemps le menteur. _

_-Ne me mens pas, Elijah! J'ai vu comment tu la regardais. Crois-tu que je n'ai pas deviné ton jeu? Tu t'es laissé séduire par elle, tu l'as dans la peau maintenant, c'est ça? Qu'est-ce que tu espères? Elle n'est pas pour toi, elle n'est qu'un jouet sans valeur. Quand comprendras-tu que c'est nous qui règne en maître sur ce monde?_

_-Et si on détruit toute vie humaine comme tu le suggères, Klaus, répliqua patiemment Elijah, alors sur qui règnerons-nous?_

_-Oh! Je ne te parle pas de détruire toutes vies humaines, certains m'amusent bien…_

_Klaus le relâcha finalement, croisant ses mains dans son dos. Il fit quelques pas en direction de la porte, avant de se retourner vers un Elijah toujours parfaitement immobile si ce n'était de son sourcil haussé._

_-Je te parle de Katherina, les autres n'ont aucune importance. Je croyais que tu voulais lever cette malédiction également, Elijah. Serais-tu en train de me décevoir?_

_La tête penché vers le bas, Elijah la détourna un instant et lorsqu'il revient ancrer son regard dans celui de son opposant, la détermination imprégnait ses traits. _

_-Oui, répondit-il avec fermeté. Oui, c'est ce que je veux : lever la malédiction._

_Klaus tapa une fois dans ses mains en signe de contentement. Un nouveau sourire éclairait son visage, accompagnant la lueur de folie qui perçait son regard._

_-Bien, c'est ce que je voulais entendre. Alors retrouve-la-moi, et ne la laisse surtout pas filer à nouveau._

* * *

><p>Je l'ai traqué durant deux jours avant de retrouver la piste de son odeur. C'est son sang qui m'avait attiré, elle était blessée. Croyant naïvement qu'elle fuirait, j'ai joué à l'autruche. Il n'était pas question que je la livre aux mains de Klaus, pas elle. J'avais encore tant à apprendre sur elle qui m'avait fasciné que, même si je savais que je n'en apprendrais pas davantage, j'étais prêt à la laisser filer. Mon erreur, je ne pu que constater à quel point elle était aussi ordinaire que les autres- Klaus avait raison sur au moins un point- et ne méritait aucunement le présent que je lui offrais, lorsque je la retrouvai la nuit suivante…<p>

* * *

><p><em>-Alors tu t'es transformée, Katherina. Quel acte de bravoure!<em>

_-Je n'avais pas le choix, dit-elle la voix tremblante. C'était la seule façon de lui échapper. C'est toi qui me l'as dit._

_-Oh! Tu crois? C'était l'erreur la plus stupide que tu aurais pu faire, Katherina! S'il ne peut pas s'en prendre à toi, il s'en prendra à ceux que tu aimes- ta famille. Klaus aime jouer, rien ne l'arrêtera. Il continuera de chasser tant qu'il ne t'aura pas retrouvé._

_-Je me cacherai! Dit Katherina d'une voix aigue. _

_-Aucune chance, il te retrouvera un jour, Katherina. C'est un homme patient, comme je le suis._

_Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer une nouvelle fois, mais il ne lui en laissa point le temps :_

_-Tu m'as trahie, Katherina. Tu m'avais promis de rester humaine, le jeu est terminé. Maintenant, tu ferais mieux de fuir avant que Klaus ne te retrouve. Parce que je te promets que si je te revois, je te livrerai à lui de moi-même. _

_-Elijah, non! Je pensais que tu m'aimais! Tenta-t-elle désespérée par le cours que prenait la situation. _

_-C'est l'humaine que j'aimais, Katherina. Pas la fille lâche que tu es devenue._

_-Mais tu peux me protéger contre lui, je le sais!_

_Elle agrippa ses bras alors que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il n'était pas le moindrement attendrit. Il se dégagea, mettant entre eux quelques pas de distance._

_-C'est trop tard, Katherina. J'ai essayé de te protéger et tu as réduit à néant mes efforts. Tu es la seule à blâmer pour ce qui t'arrive. Fuis! Maintenant!_

_Le ton autoritaire la fit trembler et elle cessa d'argumenter. Il la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle fuyait dans les bois, jetant fréquemment des regards derrière elle. En même temps que venait la douleur, la trace d'humanité qui avait pu naître en lui à son contacte s'effaça._

* * *

><p>Quand Klaus découvrir qu'elle s'était échappée et qu'il venait de perdre sa seule chance, il fut si furieux que de s'en prendre à sa famille ne lui suffit pas. Il retourna sa fureur contre moi. Coincé entre ses mains, je le laissai faire, conscient de mériter ce sort pour mes erreurs. Mais chaque fois qu'il s'en prenait à moi, je revoyais le visage de l'ancienne Katherina dans mon esprit. J'ai mis des années avant d'y parvenir, mais je trouvai finalement la solution à tous mes problèmes lorsque j'appris ton existence : il est temps que le règne de Klaus s'achève et je serai celui qui l'achèvera. Tu m'en vois désolé, Elena, mais pour y parvenir, j'ai besoin du sacrifice- de ton sang. C'est bien regrettable.<p>

Alors qu'il terminait son récit, Elijah s'était assis sur une chaise faisant face à Elena. Il avait croisé les jambes avec un peu trop d'élégance pour que ça paraisse naturel. Elena, de son côté, demeurait silencieuse. Les yeux écarquillés, les lèvres entrouvertes, elle était en pleine stupéfaction. Elijah sourit, moqueur, et tenta d'alléger l'atmosphère.

-Je crois que le mot que tu cherches est OMG.

* * *

><p>-On a un problème, Damon, dit Stefan en franchissant la porte de leur demeure.<p>

-Pour faire changement… marmonna l'aîné.

-Alaric est mort.

-Super! Répondit Damon en portant son verre à ses lèvres. Alors c'est un problème de moins, dans ce cas.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire? S'étonna Stefan devant le manque total de compassion.

-Oui, avec Klaus dans sa tête, il était devenu une menace pour Elena. D'ailleurs, où est-elle? Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée.

Secouant la tête, Stefan prit soin d'ignorer la question de son frère.

-On a un autre problème, Damon. Jenna a assisté à la scène.

-Et bien on a qu'à lui faire oublier! Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Stefan. Où est Elena?

Seul le silence lui répondit alors que son frère pressait ses lèvres ensembles.

-Stefan? Grogna Damon.

-Ne fais surtout rien de stupide, capitula finalement le plus jeune. Elle est avec Elijah.

-Quoi?

-Elle est partie avec Elijah, ils avaient besoin de discuter.

-Et tu l'as laissé faire? S'outra Damon face à la révélation alors qu'il redéposait son verre.

-Écoute Damon, cette situation ne me plaît pas non, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. C'est la seule façon que nous avons de garder et Elena et Bonnie en vie. Si quelqu'un peut trouver la solution, c'est lui.

-Non, mais tu as déjà oublié qu'il a cherché à la tuer? On doit la retrouver et l'arrêter.

Alors que Damon fit quelques pas pour sortir de la pièce, Stefan lui agrippa l'épaule.

-Tu dois te retirer, Damon. Arrête de t'immiscer dans sa vie, laisse-la faire.

-Et toi, tu devrais arrêter de vouloir sauver tout le monde! C'est impossible et tu le sais très bien. Il est hors de question que je laisse Elena mourir parce que tu n'es pas capable d'avoir des couilles!

-Je croyais que tu la méritais plus que moi, mais finalement tu n'es même pas fichu de la protéger!

-Parce que…

Stefan n'alla jamais au bout de sa pensée. Le poing de Damon s'abattit sur son visage, l'envoyant valser contre la table. Sous le choc, plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool tombèrent à la renverse. Personne ne s'occupa de l'éclat de verres qui suivit, lequel se perdit dans le grognement de Stefan. Il bondit sur ses pieds et fonça sur son frère. Ce qui suivit ne fut qu'une série de grognements, aucun des deux n'arrivant à porter de coups à l'autre. Se tenant par les épaules, ils parvenaient à se garder à distance sans franchir sa protection.

-Retire-toi, Damon. Elle ne sera jamais à toi, tu le sais.

-Comme je sais que toi, tu va la tuer si elle reste à tes côtés. Je ne permettrai jamais que ça arrive.

-C'est son choix, Damon! Pas le tiens, pas le mien. Le sien. Quand comprendras-tu ça? Arrête d'agir comme un enfant!

-Et arrête d'agir comme si tu étais meilleur que tout le monde!

La porte s'ouvrit sans qu'ils ne l'entendent. Ce fut un cri qui les alerta, les ramenant à la réalité. Se jetant un regard mauvais, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Elena se tenait à quelques pas d'eux, stupéfaite.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi vous vous battez? Je pensais que vous étiez amis maintenant!

Damon jeta un coup d'œil à son frère et quitta la pièce sans rien dire.

-Stefan?

-Euhm, Elena. Il faut qu'on parle, c'est à propos de Alaric…et de Jenna….

* * *

><p>Elena ne savait plus que penser. L'histoire d'Elijah changeait tellement de choses qu'elle n'était même plus certaine de pourquoi elle luttait pour rester en vie. Qu'importe comment les autres le voyaient, c'était d'un tel égoïste. D'une certaine façon, quelque part à travers la tristesse qui la submergeait était né le soulagement lorsque Stefan lui avait appris la mort d'Alaric. Si elle ne pouvait concevoir que l'homme avait laissé sa vie dans ce combat, elle était heureuse que Klaus ne traîne plus dans les parages. Elle était consciente qu'il ne tarderait pas à revenir, mais elle espérait que ça lui laisserait suffisamment de temps pour réfléchir.<p>

-Damon? Dit-elle en entrant dans sa chambre. Je peux te parler?

Il était assis sur son lit, son verre à la main. Il hocha lentement la tête et désigna la place `a ses côtés. Elle ignora l'invitation et resta debout à se tortiller les mains.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fais avec Elijah. J'ai paniqué et c'est la seule solution qui m'est venue en tête. Je refuse de laisser Bonnie mourir pour moi.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de baisser la tête, il était devant elle, les doigts glissés sous son menton.

-Écoute-moi bien, Elena. Je me fiche de ce que tu fais. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est qu'.à la fin de la journée, tu sois toujours en vie. Et si ça signifie que je doive supporter l'autre ordure, je le ferai.

-Merci, Damon, souffla-t-elle ébahit.

Sous une impulsion, elle appuya sa joue contre son torse et le serra contre elle. Une étreinte à laquelle ne put que répondre Damon avec le sourire, même en sachant que son frère était non loin de l'autre côté de la porte…


	3. Help me to say goodbye

_Après avoir pataugé sur l'histoire et m'être arraché les cheveux de la tête, j'ai finalement abandonné l'épisode vingt après avoir vu le webclip qui faisait dérailler toute mon histoire. Enfin, j'en ai tout de même sauver une partie (oui, une partie, on ne s'étonne donne pas du goût inachevé que ça laisse, il y avait bel et bien autre chose qui venait ensuite), pathétique il est vrai (parce que Damon, au dernier épisode m'a démontré à quel point il était pathétique et étrangement, ça ressort dans mon écriture :P), mais c'est également le reflet de ma déception de l'épisode 19. Klaus est un échec total- du moins, pour les flashback- les triangles amoureux commencent à peser- parce que Damon n'était que le comble du pathétique!- et tout le scénario qui a été f*** en l'air avec ce changement de plan sur la malédiction, grrrr…. Bon je dramatise peut-être, mais c'était ma déception et l'épisode m'est resté en travers la gorge. À tel point que j'ai envie de bouder l'épisode de ce soir, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Enfin, je vais garder l'espoir qu'ils puissent encore se rattraper- ça c'est déjà vu dans le passé, je me souviens encore du 02.12- et qu'ils ne vont pas tout laisser aller de travers parce qu'ils ont obtenu officiellement leur troisième saison… Bon, sur ce, j'arrête mes plaintes contre la série et j'ose qu'à peine vous souhaiter une bonne lecture (!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing : ElenaDamon, Elena/Stefan, Damon/Alaric**

**Rating : K+? T? Dans le doute ici….**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent point (et j'en suis heureuse pour une fois!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Euh…y a matière à en faire un? Enfin, basé sur la bande-annonce de l'épisode 20

* * *

><p><strong>Help me to say goodbye<strong>

-Ce soir, c'est la pleine lune.

Assis sur le sofa d'Alaric, le regard fixé sur un document, Klaus cessa tout mouvement aux mots de l'un de ses sorciers. Il releva doucement la tête, une expression de pure contentement dessinant ses traits.

-Alors, nous y sommes enfin, souffla-t-il. Va me chercher le professeur, j'ai un travail pour lui.

Le sorcier acquiesça et s'exécuta. Klaus se laissa aller en arrière et adossa sa tête contre le mur. Il laissa son sourire s'agrandir, satisfait d'avoir atteint son but. Il allait bientôt être libre…

Ils étaient au salon depuis plus d'une heure déjà, Elena et Stefan tentant d'expliquer tout ce qui était arrivé à Mystic Falls dans la dernière année. Dépassée par les évènements, Jenna les interrompait fréquemment, leur demandant de répéter les choses encore et encore. Chaque qu'ils faisaient allusion à un nouveau phénomène- ou à une créature- surnaturelle, elle bondissait sur ses pieds et tournait en rond en répétant qu'elle devait rêver.

Lorsqu'un coup frappé à la porte attira son attention, Jenna sauta instinctivement sur l'arbalète qu'ils avaient posée sur la table après lui avoir appris à s'en servir.

-Calme-toi, Jenna, dit Elena. Aucun vampire ne peut rentrer dans cette maison sans que je l'y aie invité.

-On n'est jamais trop prudent, maugréa-t-elle alors que Stefan ouvrait la porte.

Lorsqu'Alaric fit un pas à l'intérieur, Jenna ne baissa pas son arme pour autant. Elle se souvenait que trop bien de la scène qui s'était déroulée dans sa cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'Elena et Stefan, sur leur garde, restaient silencieux.

Alaric hésita. Il regarda un instant Elena, la peur dans les yeux, avant de les laisser glisser jusqu'à Jenna. Les regrets affluaient en lui et il ne voulait que lui demander pardon pour l'Avoir fait souffrir. Stefan l'en empêcha.

-Alors Klaus a retrouvé son corps, assuma-t-il aux vus des émotions humaines dans les yeux de l'homme.

Alaric hocha brièvement la tête, toujours hésitant, avant de remplir la mission qui l'avait amené à la pension Salvatore.

_-Klaus veut que je délivre un message._

Il marqua une pause durant laquelle son regard revient sur Elena. Stefan fit un pas en avant, protecteur.

_-Le sacrifice aura lieu ce soir._

Le bruit de l'arbalète heurtant le sol les sortit tous de leur transe. La porte claqua alors qu'ils sentaient la panique s'emparer d'eux, Alaric, incapable de supporter la lourdeur de l'atmosphère et les regards de dégoût que posait Jenna sur lui, avait préféré quitter rapidement.

* * *

><p>Stefan retrouva Damon au sommet du grand escalier qui menait à la promenade. Avec un soupire résigné, il s'avança à ses côtés. Damon ne lui jeta pas même un regard, se contentant de garder les yeux rivés sur le paysage. Stefan pouvait sentir la tristesse qui se dégageait de son frère et ça lui en était presque douloureux. Plus d'un siècle qu'il se torturait d'amour et même conscient de cela, il ne lui avait pas rendu la tâche facile.<p>

-Alaric vient de passer délivrer un message de Klaus, dit-il simplement.

-Alors c'est ce soir que ça a lieu, c'est ça?

Son ton était aussi détaché que possible. Il ne prit point la peine de tourner son regard et porta son verre à ses lèvres.

-Oui.

Damon hocha la tête, mais demeura silencieux. Prit au dépourvu face à l'attitude inhabituellement calme de son frère, Stefan l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Écoute, Damon. Je sais que tu es en colère après moi, mais il faut qu'on arrête de se battre. Notre seule chance de réussir, c'est d'unir nos forces.

-Je veux qu'elle aille bien, Stefan, répondit Damon avec sincérité. Tout ce que j'ai fais jusqu'à maintenant, je l'ai fais pour elle. Je ne peux pas accepter de la perdre.

-Je sais et ce n'est pas non plus ce que je veux. On la gardera en sécurité. Elijah a promis qu'il pouvait la sauver.

_-Elijah fait partit des Originels, Stefan. Un qu'on a essayé de tuer. Tu ne vas pas croire ce type!_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, Damon? Elena a pris sa décision, elle fait confiance à Elijah. J'ai foi en elle._

_-Pourquoi? Ça va la tuer!_

_Parce qu'elle a eu foi en moi, elle a choisit de me faire confiance en dépit de ce que je suis. Si je dois croire les instincts de quelqu'un, ce sont les siens. _

_-Et bien, quel idiot es-tu!_

_-Elle a aussi choisit de te faire confiance._

_-Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas être aussi de ses instincts._

-Damon, soupira Stefan. Il faut qu'on arrête de se battre.

-Je ne lui fais pas confiance, dit Damon après un moment, mais j'espère que tu as raison.

Signifiant la fin de leur conversation, il laissa son regard se perdre à nouveau dans la beauté du paysage. _**Je n'accepterais pas de te perdre…**_

* * *

><p>-Es-tu certaine de ce que tu fais, Elena? C'est encore le temps de reculer, tu sais.<p>

Ils marchaient sur la promenade sans se tenir la main et la mince distance qui séparait leurs corps semblaient aussi grande que celle qui séparait les deux montagnes du paysage. Elle sentait les réticences de Stefan et les partager la rendait malade. Autant elle aurait voulu rester en sûreté dans ses bras, autant elle avait besoin de s'éloigner et d'aller de l'avant. Alors elle s'arrêta au sommet d'une marche et laissa leurs regards se fondre l'un dans l'autre.

_-Je…t'aime…tellement…_ dit-elle d'une voix hachée. Mais je ne pourrai plus jamais te regarder dans les yeux si j'allais me cacher. Je veux que tu comprennes, Stefan.

Il baissa la tête et attrapa sa main. Il comprenait pourquoi elle voulait le faire, mais avait encore du mal à l'accepter. Même s'il la laisserait faire sans s'interposer par respect et par amour pour elle.

-Je t'aime aussi, souffla-t-il.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais le baiser fut des plus bref. Elle savait qu'elle avait autre chose à faire et que si elle ne le faisait pas, il n'y aurait que davantage de problèmes cette nuit-là. Elle regarda en direction du sommet de l'escalier là où la silhouette de la pension Salvatore se dessinait. Stefan hocha la tête en suivant son regard et embrassa ses mains.

-Vas-y, souffla-t-il. Si c'est ce qu'il faut.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et il laissa aller sa main alors qu'elle s'engageait dans l'escalier.

* * *

><p>-Damon?<p>

Elena poussa la porte entrouverte et entra dans la chambre du vampire. Elle parcourut la pièce sans le voir et sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il la retourna doucement et l'expression sur son visage était si douloureuse qu'elle eut envie de courir se cacher dans les bras de Stefan.

-Je ne peux vraiment rien dire pour te convaincre?

-Damon, souffla-t-elle en attrapant ses mains.

_-Je ne peux pas te perdre._

Son murmure lui donnait l'envie de pleurer et la faisait regretter davantage d'être venue. Elle secoua ses mains entre les siennes comme si elle espérait lui faire prendre du bon sens.

_-C'est ma vie, Damon._ Je ne peux pas te laisser décider pour toi. Il faut que tu comprennes, je ne t'appartiens pas.

-Je sais, murmura Damon en réponse.

Sa surprise grandit lorsqu'il amena ses mains contre son torse, l'attirant à lui dans le mouvement.

-Je vais te demander une chose, Elena. Une seule et je me retire.

Elle hocha la tête, redoutant ce qu'il allait dire.

-Est-ce que je peux avoir un baiser? Un seul? Pour m'aider à te dire au revoir?

Aussi dure essayait-elle de lui dire non, elle en fut incapable. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable, pas même après la mort de Rose. Il était si brise, proche de l'enfance, face à elle, qu'elle n'eut pas le courage de le repousser. Elle ne pensa même pas à Stefan lorsqu'elle se pencha vers l'Avant, laissant leurs lèvres se toucher. Aucun d'eux n'approfondit le baiser, lequel fut bref. Damon la laissa se dégager au bout de quelques secondes, les yeux brillants.

-Merci, souffla-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

Elle sentait encore ses lèvres sur les siennes lorsqu'elle recula à l'extérieur de la chambre. Elle comprenait qu'il avait besoin d'être seul autant qu'elle en avait besoin. Lorsque la porte fut refermée, elle s'y adossa. Consciente qu'il pouvait l'entendre, elle ne chercha pas à retenir ses larmes. Elle pleurait encore lorsque Stefan apparut au sommet de l'escalier.

* * *

><p>Plus tard ce jour-là, Damon franchissait les portes du Grill. Il avait sentit le besoin de s'enivrer, de quitter l'air irrespirable de la maison. Stefan ne cessait de darder sur lui un regard faussement menaçant, persuadé qu'il était la cause des pleurs d'Elena. De plus, sentir la présence d'Elena partout autour de lui ne l'aidait pas à rester à l'écart. Il n'avait qu'une envie, l'attraper et l'entraîner au loin.<p>

-Damon.

Il s'arrêta, jurant entre ses dents.

-Klaus. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici? Tu n'aurais pas un sacrifice à préparer?

Le ton de sa voix montrait clairement son agacement. Klaus sourit avec ironie.

-Très drôle. Je pourrais te mettre en pièce pour ça, Damon. Mais à vrai dire, je suis venu te donner un avertissement.

-Ah oui?

-Je me suis renseignée à ton sujet. Tu ferais bien d'arrêter de faire le fier. Tu ne fais pas le poids à côté de moi.

Conscient que le vampire n'avait pas tort, Damon resta silencieux. Ses muscles se crispèrent et ses lèvres se pincèrent ensembles alors qu'il se retenait de détruire le visage horripilant qui lui faisait face.

_-Le rituel aura lieu ce soir, Damon. Sois un bon petit vampire et ne t'avise surtout pas de tout faire foirer. _

Klaus sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Damon dans un geste faussement paternel. Satisfait du regard terrifié- c'était à tout le moins l'interprétation qu'il en faisait- sur le visage du plus jeune vampire, il détourna son attention de lui et le dépassa pour rejoindre la sortie. Le grognement de Damon ne lui échappa point et il éclata d'un rire cynique alors qu'il croisait Alaric. Le pauvre homme effrayé, c'était tassé contre le mur. Amusé, Klaus s'arrêta un moment et lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Soit un bon garçon…

Secouant la tête pour se débarrasser des effets du vampire sur lui, Alaric réprima un frisson d'horreur et repéra Damon assis seul au bar.

-Pourquoi il était là? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque en s'appuyant à ses côtés.

-Alaric, salua Damon en prenant une gorgée d'alcool. Le sacrifice à lieu ce soir. Il est seulement venu m'avertir que je devais avoir un bon comportement et que je devais m'abstenir de tout foutre en l'air.

-Oh.

Alaric regarda un instant ses mains avant d'ajouter :

-Et tu vas tout foutre en l'air, n'est-ce pas?

Damon détourna le regard de son verre et regarda à l'opposé du professeur d'histoire. Il retient un sourire crispé et se leva.

-Tu m'excuseras, mais je dois y aller. Pas que je ne veule pas te faire confiance, mais tu as été sa marionnette une fois. On n'est jamais trop prudent!

Alors qu'il regardait Damon s'éloigner, Alaric ne put que jurer entre ses dents….

* * *

><p><em>*Part se cacher en gambadant*<em>


	4. Gone with the Forgiveness

_Ouiiii! Terminé. Je n'aurais pas cru que je parviendrais à l'écrire au complet celui-là. Je tenais absolument à l'avoir terminé avant de voir le final histoire que je ne me laisse pas influencée. Voilà maintenant chose faite. Il y a quelques scènes que j'aurais aimé développer davantage, mais faute de temps, je ferai cela plus tard. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing : DamonElena**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AVERTISSEMENT : L'OS qui suit fut écrit à partir de la bande-annonce de season final de la saison deux ainsi que du web-clip du même épisode. Il contient donc des spoilers pour quiconque ne serait pas rendu là.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Gone with the forgiveness<strong>

L'aube était sur le point de se lever. Le calme régnait enfin dans la demeure des Salvatore. Après les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés dans les derniers jours, ce calme était le bienvenue. Surtout qu'ils ne voyaient pas la fin de leur cauchemar- Elijah s'étant avéré incapable de tuer Klaus et s'étant enfuit avec lui avant même que Bonnie et Stefan aient pu faire un pas dans leur direction- il semblait les attendre de l'autre côté de la porte, prêt à les surprendre à tout instant. Elena avait tenu à retourner chez elle, prétextant que Jeremy aurait besoin d'elle- et ce même après que Stefan leur ait offert de s'installer tous les deux avec eux par soucis de sécurité, la pension étant toujours au nom d'Elena- alors que tous savaient que c'était en fait elle qui avait besoin de lui. De le savoir à ses côtés et en sécurité pour apaiser ses craintes.

Damon ouvrit la porte de sa maison, exténué. Il venait de quitter celle des Gilbert, après que tous se soient finalement endormis, laissant derrière lui un Stefan qui refusait de quitter Elena. Damon déposa sa veste de cuir sur un fauteuil et marcha jusqu'à la table où ils gardaient l'alcool. La journée de funérailles avait été dure, même pour lui. Il se versa un verre de bourbon, mais il ne le porte jamais à ses lèvres. À la place, il le déposa sur la table et remonta la manche de son chandail.

Un soupire contrarié lui échappa. La marque laissée par la morsure avait encore pris de l'expention. Elle couvrait désormais à moitié son avant-bras. Des cloques immondes recouvraient la plaie et Damon n'osait même pas y poser les doigts tant ça lui était douleureux. Il pinça les lèvres et porta son regard sur la grande fenêtre.

Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait à faire. Et bien qu'il y ait encore quelque chose qu'il désirait obtenir, il savait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais entièrement. Parce qu'après toutes ses erreurs, il ne pourrait jamais être en paix avec lui-même.

* * *

><p><em>Ils étaient revenus du cimetière depuis quelques heures déjà. Damon avait surveillé chaque moment, guettant l'opportunité qui s'offrirait à lui. Elle était venue à l'heure du repas, alors que tous avaient quitté le salon pour gagner la cuisine. Un peu à la traîne, Elena suivait derrière. Jusqu'à ce que Damon s'immisce dans son chemin. Elle leva la tête vers lui et retient un soupire.<em>

_-Damon, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi passer._

_-Écoute-moi, Elena. Ça ne sera pas long, je te le promets. _

_-Pas maintenant. _

_Elle fit un geste pour le contourner, mais il la retient, une main posée sur son épaule. Elle se figea et fixa cette main. Il la retira rapidement, troublé par son regard. _

_-S'il te plaît, Elena, murmura-t-il._

_Elle leva les yeux au ciel et acquiesça. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle ramena son regard sur son visage qu'elle vit la souffrance dans ses yeux. Un mélange de tristesse et de résignation qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez lui, pas même après la mort de Rose qui l'avait pourtant profondément atteinte. Surprise, elle laissa ses yeux s'écarquiller légèrement, mais demeura silencieuse. Les bras ballants de chaque côté de son corps, Elena attendait qu'il parle._

_Et il le fit. _

_-J'ai commis un nombre incalculables d'erreurs, Elena, et je suis conscient que tu as toutes les raisons du monde de me détester. Pour être honnête, je me dégoûte moi-même en ce moment._

_L'expression de surprise s'ancra un plus sur les traits de la jeune Gilbert. Tant de franchise de la part du vampire était inespérée. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de reconnaître aussi facilement ses torts. Malgré l'envie de s'interposer qui la démangeait, elle le laissa poursuivre. _

_-Je n'avais aucun droit de te forcer à boire mon sang. J'étais désespéré, je sentais que j'étais sur le point de te perdre et c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé. Sans même penser que tu passerais ton éternité à me haïr. C'est inexcusable. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, Elena. Tu m'as rendu meilleur vampire. Je devais t'en remercier._

_-Damon, souffla Elena sans toutefois comprendre ce qui lui valait le droit à toute cette honnêteté. Je…_

_-Laisse-moi terminer, s'il te plaît, la coupa-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je sais que je ne mérite pas ton pardon, mais j'en ai besoin. S'il te plaît, Elena, accorde-moi ton pardon. _

_Il mettait tant de désir et de nécessité dans ses mots, mettant l'emphase là où il le fallait, qu'elle resta sans voix l'espace d'un instant. Elle n'avait pas songé à l'idée de lui pardonner ou non, trop prise par son interminable cauchemar. Et ce regard qu'il posait sur elle, suppliant, n'aidait certainement pas à le lui refuser._

_-Je ne peux pas te pardonner ça, Damon, dit-elle finalement. En me donnant ton sang, tu m'as enlevé toutes possibilités d'avoir un jour un futur. Et ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Si j'étais devenue vampire, je t'aurais fort probablement détesté pour l'éternité, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne te déteste pas, mais je ne peux pas te pardonner. Tu es toujours mon ami, Damon, et je m'inquiète pour toi, mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. _

_Damon hocha la tête et garda le silence. Il comprenait et ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. C'était tout à fait dans son droit de lui demander du temps. __**Mais je n'ai pas de temps…**__ Il se détourna, rejoignant les autres à la cuisine pour camoufler ses larmes. Il ne s'arrêta même pas lorsqu'elle l'interpella._

* * *

><p>Le regard de Damon quitta la fenêtre et vint se poser sur sa main. Celle qui portait la bague. Il la caressa doucement du bout des doigts. Cent quarante-cinq années à la porter. Elle avait tout vécu à ses côtés. Sa période sombre et son retour vers l'humanité. Mais c'était ce qui sonnait la fin de leur voyage ensemble. Doucement, il la retira et l'embrassa. Il posa ensuite sur la table, juste à côté de son verre toujours plein. Il était prêt.<p>

Il se souvenait encore de Rose et de la fin tragique qu'elle avait connue. Il l'avait laissé souffrir trop longtemps, incapable de la laisser partir. Jusqu'à l'instant où il était parvenu à se convaincre de la tuer. Il ne voulait pas laisser cette tâche à son frère. Il était persuadé d'avoir suffisamment souffert dans son existence pour avoir le droit de reposer en paix. Le soleil serait douloureux, mais rapide. L'agonie serait lente et atroce. Incapable d'obtenir le pardon d'Elena- ou de se pardonner lui-même; il n'avait plus rien à faire dans ce monde. Son heure était venue.

Aussi lentement qu'il le pouvait, Damon marchait vers la fenêtre. Confiant. Il écarta les rideaux et tendit les bras de chaque côté de lui. Il se disait que partir comme un ange l'aiderait à accéder au Paradis. Les premiers rayons du soleil apparaissaient déjà, venant caresser son visage. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents, s'empêchant de crier ou de reculer. Ça ne durerait pas longtemps.

Sa peau brûlait, il sentait sa chair se désintégrer. La douleur descendit vers son cou puis attaqua ses mains. Damon se concentrait sur le visage d'Elena, cet ange qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Deux mains l'empoignèrent brutalement, le tirant vers l'arrière sans ménagement. Avant qu'il n'ait pris conscience que le soleil ne l'enveloppait plus, Damon se retrouva plaqué dos contre le sol, un corps pesant au-dessus de lui. Grognant de mécontentement, la douleur s'étant déjà dissipée avec sa chair qui reprenait forme, il se força à ouvrir les yeux.

Stefan.

Évidemment. Qui d'autre que son cher petit frère pour gâcher sa mort. Il tenta de le repousser et de se lever, mais en vain. Stefan le maintenant plaqué sous lui, la colère brillant dans ses iris. Une fois n'étant pas coutume, Damon n'était pas le plus fort. La morsure et le soleil avait eu raison de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend, bon sang! S'exclama Stefan.

-Laisse-moi mourir, je ne veux pas souffrir.

Stefan était sidéré. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était son frère qui parlait ainsi. Même après Katherine, il s'était remis sur pied, refusant de mourir ou d'abandonner. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé chez lui qui l'empêchait de trouver une solution au problème?

Sans un mot, il s'empara de son frère aîné, le traînant derrière lui. Il resserra sa prise sur lui lorsqu'il chercha à s'en défaire. Il le jeta sans ménagement dans la cellule du sous-sol et referma la porte.

Damon releva la tête, encore un peu sonné. Il posa son regard sur son frère à travers la minuscule fenêtre. Il n'avait même pas la force de se battre avec lui, il nageait dans un abîme de désespoir et d'acceptation.

-Quel est le plan, superman? Demanda-t-il avec sarcasme.

Son frère hocha la tête en silence quelques fois.

-Nous trouverons un moyen de te sortir de là.

-Génial! Un remède miracle. Bonne chance avec celle-là.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser la haine envelopper ses propos. Le regard effrayé de son frère lui faisait mal.

-Je vais appeler Bonnie. Elle cherchera quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

La conviction. Une conviction illusoire.

-Tu es toujours là Stefan… Dis-moi seulement au revoir et passe à autre chose.

Damon se mit à tousser. Il se tourna fasse contre terre. Le sang coulait de sa bouche à sa main. Il le regarda horrifié.

-Reste allongé, conserve tes forces. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir.

-Tout le monde se réjouira de ma mort, Stefan! Cria-t-il faiblement. Je suis un boulet pour vous, cesse de jouer les saints et affronte la réalité : je vais mourir et il n'y a rien que tu puisses y faire!

Mais Stefan ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il s'était déjà éloigné dans l'escalier.

* * *

><p>Stefan entra dans le salon et s'arrêta. Sa main gagna sa tête, semant le désordre dans ses cheveux. Ils venaient à peine de réussir à sauver Elena- les pertes tragiques qu'ils avaient subies n'ayant pas encore été digérées- qu'il devait maintenant gérer la morsure de son frère. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça! Une pause, aurait-ce été trop demandé? Il savait très bien que Klaus et Elijah reviendraient tôt ou tard leur causer des problèmes.<p>

Son regard se posa sur la fenêtre, la même où Damon avait tenté de ses suicider. Il était encore très tôt, le soleil se levait à peine, mais il sentait qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Dans un geste désespéré, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

-Oui? Fit une voix endormie au bout de quelques sonneries.

-Désolé, je sais qu'il est tôt, mais… Damon est mourant. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

* * *

><p>À l'entente de ces mots, Bonnie se redressa immédiatement dans le lit de Jeremy. Il ne restait que les marques du sommeil sur son visage, son esprit ayant retrouvé toute sa vigueur au mot « mourant ».<p>

-Stefan ? réussit-elle à dire après quelques secondes. Quoi? Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « Damon est mourant » ?

Un soupire lui répondit.

-Tyler l'a mordu. Il va bientôt agoniser.

-Oh.

Bonnie prit le temps d'assimiler l'information jetant un regard à Jeremy, toujours endormi, elle pinça ses lèvres et se leva. Elle attendit de quitter la chambre avant de parler à nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Stefan? Je ne peux rien faire.

-Toi, non, mais Emily peut-être. J'ai besoin que tu la contactes.

Bonnie écarquilla les yeux, surprise par la requête.

-Quoi? Non, Stefan, je ne peux pas faire ça. C'est trop risqué.

-C'est mon frère, Bonnie. Et autant je peux le détester parfois, autant je ne peux pas le laisser mourir. Pas sans rien faire; il faut que je tente quelque chose. J'ai besoin de savoir s'il y a un sort pour soigner la morsure d'un loup-garou.

Une fois encore, la sorcière ne répondit pas toute de suite. Elle n'avait jamais réellement apprécié Damon avec ce qu'il avait fait à Caroline puis à Elena et ensuite à Jeremy, sans oublier tous les autres habitants de Mystic Falls, mais au fil du temps, elle avait appris à accepter sa présence. Elle admettait même que l'homme avait changé. Le laisser mourir- agoniser- sans rien tenter serait cruel.

-D'accord, finit-elle par répondre. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

-Merci, Bonnie! S'exclama Stefan, une pointe de soulagement perçant sa détresse. Je te revaudrai ça.

Lorsqu'elle referma son téléphone, Bonnie passa sa tête dans l'encadré de la porte. Jeremy n'avait pas bougé, toujours paisible. Elle soupira. Elle n'avait eu que deux heures de sommeil, mais il lui semblait qu'elle n'en aurait pas davantage cette nuit-là. Elle s'empara donc de ses vêtements et quitta la demeure des Gilbert sur la pointe des pieds…

* * *

><p>Damon somnolait, cherchant à faire taire la douleur dans son bras. Il en voulait à Stefan, à l'instant, pour ne pas l'avoir laissé mourir en paix. C'était sans espoir, ils le savaient tous les deux. S'il n'avait pas réussit à trouver une solution pour Rose- et Dieu savait qu'il avait cherché- Stefan serait lui aussi confronté à l'échec. Attendant que la fin s'empare de lui, il appuya la tête sur la pierre froide.<p>

Il cligna des yeux.

Il cligna encore une fois.

Puis une autre encore.

La porte de la cellule était ouverte. Depuis quand? Il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir entendu Stefan venir. C'était-il endormit? Il frotta ses yeux du dos de ses mains pour s'assurer qu'il n'hallucinait pas. La porte était toujours là, grande ouverte.

S'aidant péniblement du mur, il se remit sur ses pieds. Il sortit de la cellule, vacillant légèrement et s'engagea prudemment dans l'escalier. La maison était silencieuse. Il n'entendait que le bourdonnement de son propre sang dans ses oreilles. Il ne sentait pas non plus l'odeur de son frère; il était seul. Seul, mais sans aucune chance de faire taire sa souffrance.

Après avoir trébuché deux ou trois fois dans l'escalier, poussant chaque fois un grognement d'insatisfaction plus prononcé que celui qui le précédait, il atteignit le salon. La fenêtre, dont les rideaux étaient toujours grands ouverts, montraient que le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps déjà : la pénombre commençait déjà à envahir le ciel.

_**Combien de temps ai-je dormi?**_

Sa main s'abattit sur la table, juste à côté de sa bague. Brutalement. Ses doigts se crispèrent contre le bois; il était devenu si faible qu'il n'arrivait même plus à le détruire. Les traits de son visage se tendirent, il serra les dents et plissa les yeux. Un sifflement aigu s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'il se penchait vers l'avant, sa main libre plaquée contre son ventre. Il avait du mal à retrouver son souffle. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui enfoncer un pieu dans l'abdomen avant de le retirer pour l'enfoncer encore plus profondément.

Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles il souffla ridiculement comme une femme enceinte le ferait. I les redressait finalement, luttant pour contenir sa rage et garder son état d'esprit paisible.

Il devait mourir en paix.

Son regard dériva sur sa bague. Katherine. Elle était la seule qui pourrait l'aider. Elle n'hésiterait pas, elle le ferait. Il s'avança alors d'un pas un peu plus assuré vers la sortie de la pension Salvatore, laissant derrière lui son artefact…

* * *

><p>La journée avait filée sans qu'Elena ne la voie. Épuisée par les récents évènements, elle avait passé une bonne partie de la journée au lit et avait passé le reste à tenter de ne pas être amorphe. Jeremy et elle s'étaient fuit du regard, tentant de lutter contre les larmes, mais avaient évolués côte à côte, tentant de faire le tri dans leur vie. Ils n'étaient pas encore certains de ce qui arriverait d'eux- aucun n'ayant l'âge légal pour prendre l'autre sous sa tutelle- et Elena en était légèrement agacée. Elle n'avait guère envie d'impliquer qui que ce soit d'autre dans cette histoire sordide.<p>

À un certain point de la journée, Alaric était passé. Maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus de parents, il se sentait en quelque sorte responsable des deux adolescents. Même en étant presqu'aussi brisé qu'eux par la mort de Jenna- sans compter qu'il ne s'était pas encore entièrement remis de son expérience de possession avec Klaus- il n'avait pas le courage de les abandonner à leur sort, il devait s'assurer qu'ils iraient bien.

Ils étaient tous les trois assis autour de la table de la cuisine, un silence pesant les entourant. Aucun d'eux n'osait parler. Ce fut le téléphone d'Elena qui brisa leur silence, au grand soulagement de cette dernière.

-Stefan?

Elle se leva de table et marcha vers le salon.

-Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment, mais j'ai une faveur à te demander.

-N'importe quoi pour échapper à l'ambiance de la maison! Dit-elle d'un air désespéré. Je vais devenir folle, Stefan.

-J'aurais besoin que tu surveilles Damon pour moi. Je l'ai laissé seul à la pension et je n'ai pas la conscience tranquille.

-Tu as peur qu'il fasse une bêtise? Et tu penses que je peux l'arrêter? Il est plus fort que moi, Stefan… D'ailleurs, où es-tu?

Elle n'obtient qu'un silence en guise de réponse, lequel n'eut pour effet que de la mettre sur ses gardes.

-Stefan? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'est Klaus? Tu me fais peur…

Elle l'entendit pousser un soupire, hésiter encore et finalement répondre :

-Il m'a fait promettre de ne pas t'en parler, mais… Damon s'est fait mordre par Tyler. Il a tenté de se suicider ce matin, et je l'ai enfermé dans la cellule. J'ai juste besoin que… que quelqu'un veille sur lui. C'est mieux s'il n'est pas seul.

-Oh! Mon dieu! Stefan! Il va mourir?

Les évènements de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire. Le comportement étrange de Damon, son besoin d'obtenir son pardon à tout prix. Il savait que son heure approchait. Une boule de culpabilité se construisait dans son ventre au souvenir de lui avoir refusé ce pardon.

-Non, enfin, je vais tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas. J'ai mis Bonnie sur le coup, on exploite certaines pistes. Tu peux m'accorder cette faveur?

Elle sentait qu'il ne lui disait pas tout, mais elle n'avait pas le courage de le lui refuser ou d'en demander davantage. Malgré toutes ses erreurs, Damon occupait une grande place dans son cœur et sa perte laisserait un trou impossible à combler. Silencieusement, elle priait le ciel pour qu'une fois on leur vienne en aide…

* * *

><p>-Katherine?<p>

Damon referma la porte de l'appartement d'Alaric. Elle apparut devant lui, souriante.

-Damon, je t'attendais.

-Vraiment? Murmura-t-il avec ironie.

Puis il secoua la tête pour se reprendre.

-Je suis venu te demander ton aide. Je…

-Je sais, coupa-t-elle. Tu veux que je t'aide à mourir.

-Comment…?

Elle s'avança vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent face à face. Damon se tut et ne broncha pas. Pas même lorsque leurs visages furent si proches qu'il en arrivait à sentir son souffle. Il y avait une telle intensité dans le regard de Katherine que ça le clouait sur place. Étrangement, il se sentait faible.

-Est-ce que tu sais comment c'est que d'avoir le cœur torturé entre deux hommes, Damon? Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'on ressent quand les deux hommes qui font battre ton cœur mort te repoussent comme si tu étais la plus dégoûtante des créatures? J'ai mal, Damon. Juste là.

Elle s'empara de la main du vampire et la posa sur sa poitrine. D'un geste vif, il la retira, la laissant retomber ballante à ses côtés. Katherine ne s'Arrêta pas pour autant et rapprocha leurs deux visages.

-_Vous_ m'avez fait mal. Tu es cruel, Damon. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si mal à vous aimer tous les deux?

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent et Damon détourna la tête. Il était si faible, qu'est-ce qu'il avait bon sang! Katherine n'aurait pas dut le tenir en son pouvoir; où était passée sa volonté, sa résistance?

-Arrête ça, Katherine! Claqua sa voix sans conviction.

Elle posa ses doigts sur son menton et l'obligea à la regarder. Il trembla. Il pouvait sentir le doute qui s'imprégnait dans ses pupilles.

-C'est-ce que tu veux, Damon. C'est pour ça que tu es là. Nous le savons tous les deux. Nous savons tous que c'était moi que tu voulais en tombant amoureux d'_elle_. Ne fuis pas la vérité, Damon. Tu es un monstre. Tu es faible. Tu ne la mérite pas. Tu ne mérites pas son pardon. Tu l'as blessée, Damon. Si profondément qu'elle n'oubliera jamais.

Elle laissa son nez frotter contre le sien. Il déglutit. Ses poumons semblaient s'être rétrécis. Depuis quand un vampire avait-il du mal à respirer alors qu'il n'était pas sous verveine?

-Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai choisi Stefan au lieu de te choisir toi? Tu ne mérites pas d'être aimé, Damon. Même ton père préférait Stefan. Tu es un monstre.

-Non…

Elle sourit en voyant que les yeux de Damon s'embuaient. Le doute était semé en lui, il était sur le point de craquer.

-Embrasse-moi!

Elle laissa ses lèvres s'abattent sur celles du vampire. Sous l'impacte, la vision de ce dernier ce troubla…

* * *

><p>La porte de la demeure des Salvatore s'ouvrit à nouveau, prudemment cette fois. Son arme pointée devant elle, le shérif Forbes entra à l'intérieur. Ses pas étaient lents, ses yeux fouillaient la pièce.<p>

Vide.

Son cœur battait à toute allure. Elle était seule; ils étaient deux. Elle n'avait qu'une seule chance de réussir. Son regard se posa sur l'escalier qui conduisait à l'étage.

* * *

><p>Damon ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé sur le sol, toujours dans la cellule. Il ne se souvenait pas. Les cellules de son cerveau mirent un temps à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il hallucinait. Comme Rose avait halluciné lorsqu'elle agonisait. Un détail n'avait toutefois pas changé : la porte était toujours ouverte. Il hésitait à sortir. Et si c'était son esprit qui lui jouait encore des tours?<p>

Son hésitation mourut dès l'instant où il vit Elena.

Elle se tenait en face de lui, dans un coin de l'escalier. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur lui, le pénétrant aussi durement que des missiles. Contre sa poitrine, elle serrait quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer. La tête lui tourner. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

Elle lui en voulait, bien plus qu'elle l'avait prétendu la veille. Ses traits crachaient sa rancœur. Le cœur de Damon se serra. Il eut envie de se l'arracher lui-même tant il lui faisait mal. C'était pis encore que la douleur physique. Il leva un regard suppliant vers elle, espérant avoir encore une chance de se faire pardonner.

-Je suis tellement désolée, Elena.

-Tu as fait les mauvais choix, Damon.

Il avala péniblement sa salive. Il n'avait jamais entendu autant de dureté dans sa voix. Elle fit quelques pas vers lui, s'arrêta à l'entrée de la cellule.

-Penses-tu vraiment que tu sortiras d'ici? C'est ta place. Tu es un monstre, Damon. Tu ne feras plus de mal à personne.

-Elena…

Sa voix se brisa.

-Je te hais, Damon. Tu ne mérites pas mon pardon.

Il ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit à nouveau, elle avait déjà disparut dans l'escalier.

* * *

><p>Il n'y avait rien à l'étage ni même au rez-de-chaussée. Rien ne semblait suspect. Rien ne criait qu'ils étaient des monstres. Agacée par le côté désert et nickel de la maison, le shérif Forbes s'engagea dans l'escalier qui menait au sous-sol sans grand espoir. Elle doutait de les coincer là.<p>

Là encore, tout lui parut normal. Elle avança lentement, son arme toujours tendu devant elle. Dans un coin éloigné, quelque chose attira son regard. Un congélateur. Attirée par un quelconque magnétisme, elle s'y rendit et l'ouvrit. Sa main se posa sur sa bouche en un geste horrifié, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour étouffer le glapissement qui fuit entre ses lèvres. Des dizaines de pochette de sang le remplissait, probablement celles qui avaient fait l'objet de vol quelque temps plutôt à l'hôpital.

Un gémissement sourd la sortie de sa stupeur, raidissant chacun de ses muscles. Il y avait quelqu'un derrière elle- une victime des frères Salvatore, peut-être, étant donné la douleur qui perçait le gémissement. Le shérif referma le couvercle brusquement et se retourna prudemment. Ou elle coinçait un monstre, ou elle secourait une victime.

Ses pas la conduisirent vers une porte qu'elle n'avait pas vue la première fois. Une porte qui était grande ouverte. Elle pointa d'abord son arme dans l'encadré avant d'y jeter un œil. Il n'y avait personne. Avait-elle halluciné ce gémissement? Voulait-elle à tout pris les coincer qu'elle en arrivait à s'imaginer des choses?

Deux choses traversèrent alors son esprit. La première, c'était que la pièce ressemblait fort à une cellule. Or, que faisait ce genre de pièce dans la demeure appartenant à une famille qui avait jadis été aussi respectable que celle des Salvatore? La seconde balaya entièrement la première. Alors que son regard fouillait la pièce, une désagréable impression de déjà-vu s'empara d'elle. Elle était pourtant certaine de ne jamais y être venu. Elle mordit ses lèvres et secoua la tête. Elle remonta l'escalier chassant la sensation désagréable.

* * *

><p>Incapable de statuer s'il s'agissait ou non d'une hallucination, Damon n'avait pas tardé à suivre Elena. La froideur et le mépris dont elle avait fait preuve envers lui le tuait, encore plus que la morsure. Et la porte était ouverte, il n'allait certainement pas rater une occasion de s'enfuir.<p>

Il mit un temps fou à arriver au salon. Nulle trace d'Elena.

_**Alors ce n'est pas réel…**_conclut-il amèrement.

Seulement pour changer d'avis quelques secondes plus tard.

Le cou de feu partit, le prenant par surprise. Il fit volte-face, seulement pour voir la balle de bois foncer sur lui. Ses réflexes, lents, ne lui permirent pas de l'esquiver. Elle s'enfonça douloureusement dans son épaule. L'impacte le projeta sur le sol, sur le dos. Un grognement lui échappa.

-Mourir, ça craint.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu tenter de se relever, un visage terrifié et une arme apparut au-dessus de sa tête.

-Liz, je pensais que nous étions amis.

À peine l'eut-il dit qu'il mordit sa langue. Cette situation, il l'avait déjà vécu quelques mois auparavant et il se souvenait très bien comment elle s'était terminée.

-Je le croyais aussi, mais tu m'as menti, Damon. Tu es l'une de ces créatures.

Damon commençait à en avoir marre. Il était un monstre, avait-il réellement besoin de se le faire rappeler à tout bout de champ? Le visage d'Elena revient s'imposer à son esprit.

-Je suis désolé, Liz, mais j'ai un pardon à obtenir.

Incapable de faire plus, il la fit trébucher à ses côtés et l'assomma. Il prit ensuite le temps de retirer la balle qui s'était enfoncée dans son épaule et se releva. Une nouvelle fois, ce fut comme si un million de petits couteaux s'enfonçaient dans son ventre. Il agrippa ses cheveux faute d'autre chose. Son visage était en sueur.

_**Elena.**_

Il devait la retrouver. Il quitta la demeure sans savoir qu'il fonçait directement dans son passé.

* * *

><p>-On a un problème, Stefan.<p>

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'est Damon? Il va mal?

-Non, répondit Elena. Enfin, si, c'est Damon. Il n'est plus là. La maison est déserte. Il s'est enfui.

-Il faut que tu le retrouves, Elena. Vite.

Stefan ferma son téléphone et croisa le regard effrayé de Bonnie. Il ressentait la même peur qu'elle.

-Si Damon devient incontrôlable, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire.

-Je sais, murmura Stefan la voix brisée. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je sache. Maintenant.

Bonnie acquiesça et ferma les yeux.

* * *

><p>Elena parcourait les rues de Mystic Falls depuis presqu'une heure. La silhouette du shérif Forbes capta son regard. Elle semblait paniquée, chercher quelqu'un elle aussi. Elena s'approcha.<p>

-Est-ce que ça va, shérif Forbes?

-Tu ne devrais pas rester ici, Elena. C'est dangereux. La chasse a commencé.

Elena tiqua à l'entente du mot chasse. Il n'annonçait rien de bon.

-La chasse? Répéta-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. De quoi parlez-vous?

-Ne joue pas les innocentes, Elena. Je connais le secret que cachent les frères Salvatore et je sais que tu les protèges. Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part, Elena. Que diraient tes parents?

-Vous savez? Souffla Elena en blanchissant.

Elle ignora sa dernière remarque. Elle y avait déjà eu droit plus d'une fois avec John. Son père. Son véritable père. Un pincement au cœur la fit déglutir. Elle l'avait certes toujours détesté, mais elle avait appris à le connaître dans les derniers mois. Il ne méritait certainement pas une telle fin. Pas même pour la sauver. Elle lui en serait toutefois éternellement reconnaissante.

-Je lui ai tiré dessus, disait le shérif Forbes lorsqu'elle réintégra la réalité, et il s'est relevé. Il m'a assommé. Il faut que je le retrouve.

Damon. C'était de Damon qu'elle parlait.

-Shérif, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? Souffla encore Elena en contenant mal sa panique.

-Je n'ai fais que mon devoir envers cette ville. Tu devrais suivre mon exemple. Ce sont des meurtriers, Elena!

Elle voyait bien que le shérif se contenait de son mieux. Ses nerfs étaient sur le point de lâcher. L'hystérie était presque perceptible dans sa voix.

-Non! s'exclama l'adolescente d'une voix ferme. C'est faux, ils ont sauvé tellement de vies. Plus que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer. Vous n'avez aucune chance de protéger la ville sans eux. Ils m'ont sauvé plus d'une fois. Ils ont sauvé Jeremy. Ils ont sauvé Caroline…

Elle prononça le dernier nom dans un murmure suppliant. Mais le shérif se contenta de secouer la tête, refusant d'y croire.

-Non, ils ont tué Caroline. Ils ont fait d'elle un monstre!

-Ce n'était pas eux! Tenta encore Elena au bord du désespoir. Caroline n'est pas un monstre, elle est toujours…

-Elle n'est plus ma fille! Coupa la femme. Arrête de vouloir les protéger, Elena. Ils doivent mourir, pour le bien de Mystic Falls.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas faire! Grinça la jeune Gilbert.

Elle se retourna et ne fit que quelques pas avant qu'une main ferme agrippe son poignet.

* * *

><p>-J'ai besoin de savoir, Emily. Pour Damon. Est-ce qu'il y a un remède à une morsure de loup-garou?<p>

Bonnie avait fait fort cette fois. Stefan était impressionné par les pouvoirs qu'elle avait obtenus. Elle ne s'était pas seulement laissée possédée par l'esprit de son ancêtre, elle l'avait invoqué. Elle se tenait devant lui en chair et en os. Cent quarante-cinq années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Emily lui offrit le même sourire doux et indéchiffrable que dans le passé. Ses mains étaient jointes en prière devant lui.

-C'est son heure, répondit-elle simplement.

Les sourcils de Stefan se froncèrent. Cette réponse ne le satisfaisait pas.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé, Emily. Est-ce qu'il y a un remède.

La voix de la sorcière était toujours claironnante.

-Laissez-le partir, M. Stefan. Vous ne po uvez rien faire pour lui. Vous lui devez au moins ^ca.

À l'allusion concernant le fait qu'il avait forcé son frère à se transformer par pur égoïsme, Stefan serra les poings.

-EMILY…

-Stefan… gémissait Bonnie au même instant.

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés et le sang coulait de sa narine droite. Même avec tous les pouvoirs qu'elle avait obtenus, elle n'était pas assez forte.

-Je ne peux plus…

-Non, attend! Paniqua Stefan qui n'avait pas encore obtenu ses réponses.

Il tourna la tête vers Emily, mais elle s'était déjà effacée.

-S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi!

La plainte de Bonnie attira à nouveau l'attention du vampire. Ses yeux s'étaient ouverts et ils s'étaient révulsés. On ne voyait plus que le blanc. Bonnie était allongée sur le dos, inconsciente. Son cœur ne battait plus que faiblement.

* * *

><p>-Shérif Forbes! Cria Elena.<p>

Mais c'était trop tard. La porte s'était refermée.

L'adolescente testa sans grand espoir la poignée. Verrouillée. Aucun de ses hurlements, de ses coups de pieds et de ses coups de poings n'eurent d'effets. Elle avait été abandonnée dans un vieux bâtiment désaffecté.

La colère bouillant en elle, Elena tournait en rond.

Elle avait promis à Stefan…

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Damon mourir…

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser le shérif faire régner sa justice…

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser le mal empoisonner le bien…

Sans réfléchir, Elena s'empara d'une chaise qui trainait dans un coin de la pièce. Elle ne se rendit même pas contre qu'il lui manquait quelques barreaux. La chaise heurta la vitre.

Le bruit des éclats brisés résonna autour d'elle. Les morceaux de verre s'éparpillèrent sur le sol, à ses pieds, la laissant indifférente.

Une inspiration.

Deux pas.

Un élan.

Elena se jeta dans le vide et ferma les yeux. Alors qu'elle était incertaine de sortir intacte de sa chute, elle laissa ses bras s'élever dans les airs et pensa : _**Je ne t'abandonnerai pas…**_

* * *

><p>Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il courait. Une torche brandit devant lui à la manière d'une épée, Damon fonçait avec une seule idée en tête : retrouver la paix intérieur qui l'habitait ce matin encore. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait- ou croyait la voir- elle disparaissait. Elle le narguait. Il avait vu Katherine également et son père. Toutes les erreurs de son passé, toutes les fissures qui avaient peu à peu détruites son humanité, s'étaient présentées à lui. Mais il continuait à courir. Même s'il n'en avait plus la force. Même s'il devait sans cesse s'arrêter pour tousser ou hurler sa douleur. Son front dégoulinait de sang. Tout son visage en était couvert. Et il tombait. Tellement souvent qu'il en avait des marques. Sur ses genoux et sur ses paumes. Il était si faible qu'elles avaient du mal à cicatriser. À un moment, il ne sut même plus ce qu'il faisait. Il n'avait que son nom en tête et ce mot à la bouche, « pardon ». Il le criait comme un déjanté, ignorant les regards qui se posaient sur lui.<p>

Et il s'effondra.

Son ventre toucha le sol et la torche lui échappa des mains. Le feu se rependissait rapidement devant lui.

_**C'est ma fin…**_

Il le sut, alors qu'elle apparaissait à nouveau devant lui, le soulagement marquant ses traits.

* * *

><p>Elle l'avait aidé à se remettre sur pied et avait passé son abras autour de ses épaules. Ils marchaient lentement alors qu'elle le supportait. Le silence n'était brisé que par les gémissements et les halètements réguliers de Damon. La tête d'Elena ne tenait pas en place. Elle n'avait que l'idée de mettre Damon à l'abris du shérif. Alors qu'il était prit d'assaut par une nouvelle crise de douleur, elle s'enfonça dans une ruelle.<p>

Elle le laissa se reprendre et appuya sa tête contre le mur, essayant de relaxer la pression qui y pulsait.

-Elena…

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Il se tenait debout devant elle, la main levée. Elle le sentit effleurer ses cheveux, mais elle était incapable de bouger.

-Tu es si belle…

L'admiration qu'elle lisait sur ses traits la surprit. Cette situation ne menait certainement pas là où elle le voulait.

Il pencha son visage vers le sien; elle paniqua.

-Non, Damon. Arrête-toi.

Il n'était pas dans son état normal. La folie l'emportait. Elena savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à avoir le contrôle sur lui.

-Tu n'es pas réel, souffla-t-il en pressant une main dans ses cheveux. Tu es une hallucination, je l'ai compris. Autrement, tu ne serais pas aussi gentille.

-Damon, je…

-Tu n'es pas réel, répéta-t-il pour se convaincre. Je peux faire tout ce que je veux. Et je me meurs de t'embrasser. C'est la dernière chose que je veux avant de mourir…

Il posa ses lèvres dans son cou. L'envie de la mordre le démangeait. Au lieu de quoi, il s,obligea à remonter vers ses lèvres. Elle ne lui répondait pas, mais ça lui suffisait. Il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à davantage de la part d'une illusion.

Après quelques secondes, elle le repoussait gentiment.

-Je suis réelle, Damon. Je te promets que je le suis.

Un cri déchirant lui répondit. Alors qu'il tombait à genoux, elle n'entendit qu'un faible « merci » avant qu'il ne perde conscience.

Un premier sanglot remonta dans la gorge d'Elena.

C'était trop tard.

* * *

><p>Lorsque vient l'aube, Elena n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle n'avait pas non plus eu le courage d'appeler Stefan. Ils avaient échoués. Ils avaient perdu Damon. Une autre personne était morte autour d'elle. À cause d'elle.<p>

Elle pleurait encore lorsqu'un hoquet atteignit ses oreilles. Elle releva la tête. Damon venait de s'asseoir, une main plaquée contre son torse.

-Je suis humain, souffla-t-il entre deux halètements.

Elena sut qu'elle n'oublierait jamais la joie qui scintillait dans ses iris à cet instant.

-Comment…murmura-t-elle.

Le coup résonna derrière elle. Une détention puissante qui se mêla au cri impuissant d'Elena. La balla toucha l'abdomen de Damon avant qu'Elena puisse le pousser. La surprise emplit ses yeux alors qu'il cherchait désespérément de l'air, mais que seul le sang remontait dans sa gorge.

Il était redevenu humain. Et Elena l'avait perdu pour une seconde fois cette nuit-là. Seulement cette fois, il n'y avait pas de retour possible. Elle l'entoura de ses bras alors qu'il continuait à suffoquer et murmura à son oreille :

-Tu as mon pardon, Damon.

* * *

><p><em>Et fin de la saison! On ne trucide pas l'auteure. Damon n'est pas mort. Il est juste en train de mourir. Il va arriver quelque chose probablement, au début de la saison prochaine qui fera en sorte qu'il survivra. Mais enfin, bon, ça c'est comme ça que je le vois. Il est évident que ça ne se déroulera pas comme ça dans la série- s'ils osent, je ne réponds de rien! Enfin, vous en pensez quoi? <em>


End file.
